Companion is not on my résumé
by Ibelieveinsherlock247
Summary: I never thought I would be The Doctor's companion, but I am, this is about how I found myself ... and how I fell in love with a mad man in a blue box ...How I saw the stars ... I am the savior of the Doctor, He was my savior too ... we saved each other from are dark secrets ... I am Willow MacBrine ... and this is my story
1. Strange meetings

**A/N: I have only recently found Doctor Who, but in that time I have watched nearly all of them, so this idea came to me the minute I watched the ninth doctor ask Rose Tyler to be his companion, I'm in London, writing this in the Tube on my Tablet, so happy out, I'm Sherlock's Blogger by day and the Doctor's companion by night, hehe, I need to get a life… anyway, on with the story…. This is kinda after River, so the Doctor's heart is still kinda healing, bear with me, I'm still learning, tell me if you would like more!**

I was normal at one point, I know, hard to believe but I was, I had a boyfriend and all that Jazz, friends as well.

I even had a part-time job; I was worrying about Exam's and discos, even thinking about my hair. I know you don't care, well the reason I am telling you all this because it can give you an idea about my life…. Before the Doctor.

It all started one wet London day, now when I say wet, I mean you felt like you were swimming, it was a day after my nineteenth birthday

I was helping my frail Grandmother along and lugging two large cases behind me as well as my small marvel book bag which was slung over my shoulder, when I asked Gran why we needed such big bags, she replied

"It's better to have what you don't need, then need it and not have it"

Now in the present time I rolled my eyes as I recalled the memory

"Shitty cases" I muttered as I pulled one case over an uneven slab of pavement

"What did you say pet?" Asked Gran, placing a hand near her ear and leaning closer

"Nothing" she leaned in again

"What?"

"NOTHING!" I practically shouted in her ear, a young man in a tweed jacket nearby looked at me with a cheeky grin

"You should respect your elders, not try and deafen them more" he said cheekily as he waved his index finger at me accusingly, I frowned at him, sticking my tongue out at him as I proceeded down the street to the hotel

I looked back, he was gone, and I shrugged and walked up the steps of the Hotel not thinking much of the strange event

An hour later we were in our room and I was going crazy, I ran a hand through my bubble-gum pink shoulder length hair as I checked my neon green watch, it had taken Gran nearly an hour to unpack her cases and make sure the bed was safe, I couldn't take it much longer

I jumped up of the swivel chair (nearly breaking my ankles in the process) and strode over to my Gran, who was slowly take out stacks of folded clothes, I grabbed them and quickly began flinging the piles onto the bed

"There, there, THERE!" I yelled as I took the now empty cases and placed them in the corner, I straightened up and looked at my Grandmother

"I'm going for a walk, slán a fhágáil!" I grabbed my patched dark green blazer and yellow rain jacket

"Willow- wait!" too late, I slammed the door shut, I walked out of the building, my blazer and rain jacket on, pulling up my hood I walked down the bleak London road

Reaching the Science museum I walked in, paying for a map I walked through the lobby and up the many flights of stairs, I entered a dusty room, I checked the multi-coloured map, no, the room wasn't listed as part of the building, I turned to leave, but then I heard a strange whooshing noise, I turned back and was shocked

Sitting there was a large blue police box, the design was from the late 1950's maybe, the of the machine burst open and a young man, no more than twenty, stumbled out looking quite frazzled, wait… it was that cheeky so and so from earlier, he looked around, straitening up he looked over at me

"What year is it? Where am I?" I was speechless; this man shouldn't be asking me the questions

He was the one that just appeared in a telephone box

"Tenth of February, um, 2013 and you're in London, England" The man smiled and nodded

"Good, good- wait- I haven't left this time" he frowned and began to walked back to his box, I grabbed his slim shoulder and spun him around to face me

"What on Earth are you talking 'bout?" I demanded confused, the man scanned me for a moment

"Interesting, Irish" I crossed my arms

"Yeah, so?"

"Oh no reason"

"I ask again… why are you worried about the date?"

"You wouldn't understand" I narrowed my eyes

"Oh really, try me" sighing he thought for a moment before he head-butted me

"AAH!" we both screamed, thousands of images ran through my head, all different men, a sonic screwdriver, loads of companions and it all clicked together.

I never heard of this person before he head-butted me, now I knew everything about him, he was…. The Doctor?

"You're- you're….. The Doctor?" he shook my hand briskly

"Yes, yes, I'm in need of a new companion; would you like to be one?" I frowned at him

"Uh- um, Ok- Okay" He smiled brightly as he walked back into his telephone box, he turned back

"Well are you coming?" I nodded and walked quickly after him, stepping into the box I froze, it was huge, with controls that did God now's what at the centre on a large platform, The Doctor was fiddling with them, I backed out, slightly shocked, then walked back in.

Nothing had changed, I walked up to the Doctor, he was fiddling with the controls, he glanced over at me

"Ah, yes, It's small on the outside, big on the inside" I nodded stiffly, my head was spinning

The Doctor looked at me again, this time with a look of worry

"Uh… are you alright?" I was about nodded, but then the world went fuzzing and black and I felt myself fall to the floor


	2. The Vampire's of Venice part 1

**A/N: Well this isn't my most popular Fanfic; I'll give it that, anyway, thanks, Hannah, PS. Her name is actually Willow, and for those who don't know, Roy is marrying Amy and I don't own Vampires of Venice, so spoilers for that episode!**

When I woke my eyesight was blurry, hovering over me was the Doctor

"Hello? Hello? Ms MacBrine?" he asked patting my cheeks sharply

"How do you know my name?" I murmured

"I checked your wallet" I groaned and sat up, the Doctor took my hand and helped me up

"Thanks" he let go of me and disappeared round the control panel, I looked down at my clothes, the shirt and blazer was drenched and was my hair

"Uh… why are my clothes and hair wet?" I asked as I walked around the controls to face the Doctor

"Ah, about that, yeah, sorry, I was trying to see if that would wake you" I nodded

"Well do you have a shower?"

"Down the hall, third door on your left"

"Thanks" I walked down the steps and down the corridor and into the third door on the left. I was standing in a normal bathroom, with a shower in the corner, stripping I walked into the shower, letting the warm water wet my hair, I stood there just stood there and let the water sooth my aching muscles, the door opened, I grabbed a nearby towel, the Doctor walked in

"Oh, sorry, I was just going to ask you to stop the singing" I was confused

"Singing?"

"Yes, you were, as much as I like music, I am not in the mood"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize"

"That was for your audition tomorrow wasn't it?" I looked back at him confused

"What?"

"The song you were singing, "I Dreamed a Dream" from the musical of Victor Hugo's Les Miserables, met the chap, wrote that in Guernsey who know, as I was saying, you were meant to be auditioning for the part of Fantine tomorrow"

"Yeah, how did you know?" He raised his hand to reveal the script for the play

"Were you going through my bag?" he rolled his eyes

"No, the script flew from your bag and into my hand, of course I was going through your bag!"

"Excuse me, when I'm in the shower, or even in the bathroom, can you mind knocking?"

He was silent for a moment, thinking

"Oh! Of course!" he was about to leave, but then turned back

"You're singing was actually beautiful though" he smiled and left the bathroom, I blushed as I got out and dressed in clothes from my bag.

I walked out onto the platform in a red blazer and my hair in a French plait, he didn't realize my hair was now green (it changes colour every time I wash it)

The Doctor stood fiddling with the controls (yet again)

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see"

"What is this thing?"

"It's called the T.A.R.D.I.S" I nodded in understanding as I reached him

The Machine shook for a minute then stopped; the Doctor strode out of the Tardis, me on his heels

We were standing the corridor of a stinking pub, somebody that I recognized as a stripper, was wearing only a bikini, stood there, The Doctor strode over and began chatting to her, before I knew it, he was telling me to get into a cardboard cake (That the stripper was meant to get into obviously)

"In!" he ordered, I scrambled into the cake, the Doctor after me, the cover was placed over the top and it suddenly became very cramped, damn are long limbs

I ended it up sitting on his lap, which was obviously awkward, I felt the Cake move

"Your hair is green" he whispered confused

"Yeah, it tends to do that" he nodded slightly

Roy Williams stood with his mates in the pub, they all wore red long sleeved t-shirts with a picture of Rory and Amy in a heart in the centre and Rory's stag on the back, the cake came in, they all began cheering, they heard a lot of banging come from inside the cake

_**Inside the cake…**_

"Ow, Jesus, can you just move and not kill me in the process?" I muttered as the Doctor shot his head up out of the cake

_**Outside the cake**_

Rory stood shocked, the doctor's head was sticking out of the cake, and he had his back to him, the room was silent for a minute

He stood and turned round, smiling

"Rory!" he yelled, cheering up, I sat in the cake, my head leaning on the Doctor's knees

"That's a relief, thought we had burst out of the wrong cake, again" I poked him, he looked down, remembering me and helped me up

"Uh, that reminds me, there's a girl outside in a bikini, can someone let her in and give her a jumper, Lucy, lovely girl, Diabetic, now Rory, were here to talk about your fiancé" Rory smiled and pointed slightly at his chest, were the picture was

The Doctor leaned forward

"She tried to kiss me" I groaned and covered my eyes, murmurs came from the crowd and the smile disappeared from Rory's face, the Doctor just smiled

"Tell you what though, you're a lucky man, she's a great kisser" Rory dropped the pint he held

I shook my head and stood up on tip-toes to whisper in his ear

"No, just no"

The smile slipped from his face

"It's funny how when you say something in your head it sounds fine and then when you say it out loud…" I groaned again and sunk back into the cake, trying to hide

We ended back in the Tardis with Rory, I sat on a couch, and the Doctor stopped in front of me

"Can I sit down?" I nodded, the sighed as he sat down, looking at me

"Thank you for earlier, in the pub" I smiled shyly

"It's alright, what are companion's for?"

"I only realized now, but one of your eyes light blue while the other one is emerald green, it's very pretty"

"Thank you" I kissed him on the cheek, he turned his head quickly, so instead of getting him in the cheek I got his lips, we didn't move for a moment, before I pulled away

"One of your eyes is purple now and your hair red, why does your hair and eyes keep changing?"

"Emotions" I replied breathless

"Hm, tell me, what does purple stand for?"

"…. I don't know"


	3. The Vampire's of Venice part 2

**A/N: Ooh, I forgot last time, Thank you to the lovely people who are actually reading this, I love you, and anyway, usual stuff and I don't own the amazing Doctor and characters, just Willow and my TARDIS slippers (I don't even own the actual TARDIS) anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

The Doctor sat on a kinda swing, he was fixing a part of the TARDIS, what part I was unsure, it was the soul of the TARDIS I think, it was under the controls

I sat next to him, both of us wore eye- goggles, my hair, which was loose around my pale heart shaped face, was now soft baby blue; I was still trying to shake off the event from earlier, which had ended with the Doctor standing up and walking off (and then ignoring me)

Rory stood above us, looking down through the glass floor; Sparks flew from the controls behind him, Rory grimaced.

"It's meant to do that" he said, trying to reassure Rory, I stood and walked up the steps and into onto the platform, a red head female turned to face me.

"And who are you?" she demanded in a Scottish accent.

"I'm the Doctor's companion" her eyes narrowed as she walked closer in me.

"That's not possible, I am" she hissed, her face in mine, I heard footsteps behind me, turning I found the Doctor.

"Ah… well this is going to be a problem…" he trailed off as the red head launched herself at me, we struggled and fought for a moment before Rory pulled the woman off, the woman was Amy I presumed, going by the photo on Rory's shirt

"Amy, when you get married I needed another companion, this comes in the form of Willow, anyway, speaking of weddings, I am- no- _we_ are sending you somewhere, together, anytime and anyplace"

"So like a date?" Amy asked, the Doctor nodded as he walked around to the controls

"Yes, one condition: it has to be spectacular, the Moulin Rouge in 1890, the first Olympic games, thinks of it as a wedding present" I sat, licking my bleeding lip

"Because quite frankly, it's this or tokens" I added

"So this date, I'm kinda tired of running down corridors, what do you think Rory?"

"How about somewhere…. Romantic" the Doctor pulled a lever and the TARDIS began to quake

The TARDIS stopped after a few minutes and we all walked out of the TARDIS and onto a busy medieval market-place, I looked around with awe as did Amy and Rory

"Venice!" the Doctor said cheerily as he threw up his arms in the air

"Founded by refugees running from Attila the Hun" I added as the Doctor continued

"Little wooden huts in the middle of the marsh, but became one of the most powerful cities in the world, constantly being flooded and invaded, constantly- just beautiful" the Doctor walked around behind the TARDIS and through the market, the three of us behind him, me at the end.

"Ah you gotta love Venice, and so many people did, Wirin, Napoléon, Casanova" The Doctor suddenly stopped, I banged into him as he checked the gold watch on his wrist

"Oh, that reminds me…. 1580, that's alright Casanova doesn't get born until 549 years from now, don't want to run into him" with that he began walking again

"Why?" I asked confused, what would the Doctor have against Casanova?

"I owe him a chicken"

"You owe Casanova a chicken?" I said in disbelief as I rushed after him

"A long story, we had a bet" The group reached a bridge, walking under the arch and until we were stopped by a medieval man dressed in black with a clip-board

"Whoa, whoa, Papers if you please!" he demanded, the Doctor took out a wallet and held up to the man, I didn't see anything, just plain paper though the man obviously saw something.

"I am so sorry your holiness" he said bowing slightly

"No worries, you were just doing your job" I rolled my eyes

"Sorry, what exactly is your job?"

"Keeping a look out for aliens, visitors from foreign land, to keep the plague out"

"Oh that's brilliant, give us the plague" I hissed as I pinched the Doctor on the arm

"Don't worry Abbess, we are under quarantine, no one comes in no one goes out and all because of the great wisdom of are patriot signora Rosanna Calvenier" he gestured to the engravings on the back of his clip board

"But I thought the plague died out years ago?" said Amy confused

"Not out there, Signora Rosanna saw it herself; bodies piled high in the streets"

"Did she now?" the Doctor said in a lofty voice as he drifted past the man and further along the bridge.

Across the river a school of girls in white dress prepared to go for a walk, each held an umbrella, a teacher walked through them to the top hissing

"Veils down girls" each girl with a gloved hand pulled down a light blue sheet over their face's as they left the courtyard and exited the gates

Amy, Rory and the Doctor leaned on the stone rails as they looked across at the girls

A commotion came from across the river, a black man in wine coloured clothes ran up to the teacher

"What do you want?" The man pushed past the teacher and through the group of girls, lifting up their veils

"Isabella!" he finally found the girl he was looking for, lifting her veil he sighed with relief

"Isabella, my child" the girl just looked at him confused, another girl came and baring fang like teeth at the man, took the girl away and the group walked on

The man, left on the ground, tried to get up, not before a wealthy young man stopped him, shielding the two with his cape

"She's gone" he said with a smile as he flipped his cape and walked to reach the girls, two guards came and removed the shouting man

"What was that all about?" Amy asked curious as she looked around to find the Doctor and Willow gone


	4. The Vampire's of Venice part 3

**A/N: There is a link on my profile to see a playlist of music I created to show Willow and the Doctors love**

**Thank you to all who have favourite this story and are following it, it means so much to me that people are actually reading this story especially these people:**

**Inoue Orihime15**

**demon-snow**

**In-My-Head-749**

**flute1021**

**moonsword17**

**shadowfox2011 **

**If it wasn't for you lot, Will and The Doctor would fall apart and their three hearts would never beat as one (There is only the two of them) Thank you so much, please keep reading! Warning in the end (which is a good few chapters away!) I will have thrown in a scene that is very important from another episode. P.S Willow's nickname is Will**

The Doctor and I walked hurriedly along after the black man, who I heard someone call Guido, The Doctor stopped and hopped onto a dusty outdoor stairs as the man walked under an arch

"Who are those girls?" he asked the man who stopped and turned around to face the Doctor

"I thought everybody knew about the Calvierri School" he said bitterly as he turned back to back again.

"I don't" I said as The Doctor hopped off the step and in front of the man, who turned back to face him, I walked up to the Doctor to face the man as well

"I thought parents would do anything to get their children into good school, move house, and even change religion, then why do you want her out?" The Doctor said confused

"Something happens, something magical, something evil, my own daughter didn't recognize me and the girl who pushed me away… her face…. Like an animal" The Doctor placed an arm around the man's shoulders and an arm around my waist, which I looked down at shocked.

"I think it's time I meet this Signora Calvierri"

The Doctor and I walked along the cobble stones, we had to wait till Mr Guido was ready, which he wasn't yet

The Doctor stopped suddenly, causing me to walk right into his chest, steading myself I looked up at him.

He cornered me slightly, placing an arm either side of my head, stopping me from escaping and keeping me pressed up against the wall.

"When I put an arm around your waist earlier your muscles became tense and tight, why?"

I blinked confused

"I- I was confused and shocked that you would even show the slight bit of affection to me, after all since- _That event- _you made it your job to ignore me and stay as far as possible from me, like I carried the plague" I said, straitening up slightly, he then leaned in and towered over me slightly, making me cower against the wall.

"It wasn't that I hated you, to be honest I did want to hate you, though I couldn't, you made me feel something I don't like, something I haven't felt in a long time and I wanted to hate you for that, but I couldn't, so I did what I could, ignore you, run from you, try and ignore my feelings and two hearts-"

"You have _two_ hearts?" I interrupted him; he ignored me and kept talking

"But I couldn't, so I caved in, I give up"

"Give up what?" The Doctor's face was right in mine

"Not loving you" he hesitated for a moment before placing his lips on mine, kissing me softly, his hand cupped the back of my neck as my fingers tangled in his hair.

After what seemed like hours we pulled apart

"I have a person to see" with that he walked away and down the alley, disappearing

I brushed my still tingling lips with my fingertips as I thought about what just happened.

"Did he just say _love_?" I said out loud quietly to the empty alley

Guido walked up to the front gate, a guard pushed him away

"ISABELLA!" shouted Guido

"No, you cannot come in" the guard retorted as the Doctor quickly walked to the back gate, opening it with the Sonic Screwdriver, he quietly pushed the door and slipped in.

Walking down the steps and into a cavernous room that was a lit with a warm glow by candles, there were at least three heavy oak doors.

The Doctor looked around until he spotted a large gold gilt mirror

"Hello handsome" he said smiling as he walked up to the mirror, fixing his bowtie and checking his teeth, making a beaver face that would have mostly certainly put Willow off.

"Who are you?" Said a number of female voices behind him, he turned to find five young girls that were pale as sheets and wore light night-gowns standing in a circle around him.

"Oh Willow's gonna love this…." He muttered sarcastically under his breath

He looked back at the mirror, nothing, just a slightly miffed image of himself, he turned back to the girls, yep, they were still there.

"Wha- we- how are you doing that? I am… loving it! You're like Houdini, expect you are five scary girls and he was much shorter, will be shorter, I'm rambling" he smiled as he clapped his hands together

"I ask you again signor, who are you?" they asked again, all at the same time

"Why don't you check this out" he said as he pulled the psychic paper out, but the wrong paper came out. Instead it was an older picture of an elderly man and his details

They looked at the picture confused.

"Library card, of course, pale creepy girls that don't like sunlight and can't be seen in the mirror" he laughed

"I am I thinking what I'm thinking, but the, city, why shut down the city?"

"Leave now Signor or we should call the steward, if you're lucky" They bared their teeth, revealing long fangs on the top and bottom gums and began advancing on him.

He rushed away, but then turned back to the girls

"Tell me the whole plan!" he yelled as the girls kept walking up on him, he turned back and ran up the stairs he came from.

The Doctor ran along the bridge, colliding with me, he caught me before I fell

"Vampires!" we said to each other excitedly

"Creepy girls!-"

"Just saw one!-" we spoke over each other eagerly

"Yes!" we both yelled happily as we jumped up in down with excitedly

"OH YES!" The Doctor shouted happily as he kissed me and bounded down the rest of the bridge in search of Rory and Amy

"Wait!" I shouted as I rushed after him

"Damn your long legs" I muttered as he round the corner ahead of me, not before hands snaked out and grabbed me

A hand was placed over my mouth, stopping me from screaming as sharp fangs sank into my neck; the person let me go and disappeared, leaving me to die.

I felt weak, so very weak; I dragged myself to the corner where I heard the Doctor chat excitedly to Amy and Rory, I reached the corner and clutching the cobble stones and dragging myself around it.

"Oh my God" I heard Rory saw worried, I heard rushing feet and three figures appeared at my side, one I recognized as the Doctor.

They knelt down next to me; I felt someone's hand brushed my brown hair out of my face

"Willow?! Willow can you hear me?" I heard Rory's panicked voice

"Willow, you have to stay awake!" I heard The Doctor demand, I nodded numbly.

"She's lost a lot of blood"

"That's not it…. She's got the Vampire DNA in her as well" I heard him rummage in his pocket and removed something that looked like a pen, though a lot chunkier.

It made a noise and I saw a green light out of the corner of my eye

"Don't worry Willow, you're going to be just fine" I heard him whisper reassuringly as he stroked my hair, which was slowly turning to blonde.

"That's…. that's good…. Can I sleep?" I mumbled, I heard him chuckle under his breath

"Of course, sleep" I let go, slowly the world went black as I fell into the darkness and comfort of sleep….


	5. The Vampire's of Venice part 4

**A/N: Hallo! Chapter four already! I think its chapter four anyway; I am going back to school in two days, so the updates will become later and further apart, depending on my homework (which I rarely get a lot of) anyway… ON WITH THE STORY!**

_**Dedication: Oh, one last thing, I dedicate this story and all the other Doctor Who stories to come to my best friend Niamh, who taught me everything she knows about the Doctor and his world, if it wasn't for her, you would not be reading this story and Willow would have been another brunette that doesn't have a unique story and personality, thank you The Doctor would have been proud at how well you stood with me, again, Thank you.**_

In the dream I was sitting on the top of a grassy hill, the sun was shining and the daisies danced in the soft breeze. I heard footsteps; I turned to find the Doctor walking up then sit down beside me, he wore his usual red bowtie and jacket

"Here she comes" he whispered in my ear, I then heard smaller foot-steps and a little girl, no more than seven run up, her long brown hair blowing in the wind, a large smile playing on her rosy lips, her blue eyes sparkling. My blue eyes.

My heart skipped a beat as she reached us and held her small hand out for me to see what she held

"Mummy, Mummy look" I peered in, I saw a small daisy chain clumsily put together

"Daddy helped me" I giggled, trying to imagine The Doctor put together a daisy chain, If her father was him, but looking at the mischievous grin on her face, he was most certainly was

"Well what a shoddy job he did" She laughed, it sounded like wind chimes, soft and delicate.

"I'm going to try and make another one!" with that she ran down the hill again, disappearing from sight

The Doctor's arms wrapped around me, I lay my head on his chest as he watched the sun

"Never let me go…" I murmured

"I promise" I felt myself begin to drift from the dream, I tried my best to cling to it, but the world slowly faded and went black.

When I opened my eyes I came face to face with the Doctor, again. This time it didn't really scare me.

What did scare me was the memories from earlier rushing through my head, my hand automatically brushed the side of my neck before he could stop me. When I pulled it back I found blood. Quite a lot of it.

My eyes widened fearfully, I looked at him worried, his face didn't betray any emotion, I checked my incisors, no, no fangs. I huffed out a breath of relief.

"How long was I out?" I asked, my voice thick with sleep

"One night and half a day, in that time Amy walked into a Vampire school, found out they are not actual vampires and got bit, don't worry, she's fine, got less DNA than you, ooh and they are children of the water, very hard to explain, but not my fault you got bit and missed all the fun" I was speechless, he opened my mouth and popped in a hard boiled sweet, I frowned and closed my mouth.

I looked around me, Amy had on in her mouth as well, they all sat at the table as the Doctor walked around it, then sat down at the top, next to Amy and Rory

"Ah! I need to think, Come on Brain think!"

"If their fish people it explains why they hate the sun" Amy said, The Doctor placed a hand over her mouth

"Stop talking, brain thinking, and hush"

"It's the school thing I don't understand" Rory said, The Doctor then placed a hand over his mouth

"Stop talking, brain thinking"

"I say we take the fight to them" Guido said

"Ah!"

"What?"

"Ah!" The Doctor repeated, staring at me, I sighed and placed a hand over Guido's mouth

"The planet dies so they flee through space and time and end up here, and one by one starts changing the people to creatures like her, got it, then what?" He looked at Rory expectedly

"They come from the sea, they can't survive forever on land, so what are they going to do, unless she's going to do something to the environment to make the city habitable, she said I shall bend the heavens to save my race" The Doctor tightened his grip on Amy and Rory's faces

"She's going to sink Venice and re-populate is with the girls she changed"

"You can't re-populate the whole city with Women, you need men" I said confused

"Oh my God she's got blokes! In the canal! She said to me there are ten thousand husbands waiting in the water"

"Only the male offspring survived the journey here, she's got children in the water! Waiting for Mum to make so compatible girlfriends, uuh… I mean I've been around a bit but… a least mine doesn't stink of seaweed" Amy looked at him confused and then to me furious

A loud bang came from above us

"The people up stairs are very noisy"

"There aren't people up stairs"

"See, I knew you were going to say that"

Then I saw them, they were hovering at the window, about five scary creepy girls, they bared their fangs.

I gave a yelp and shot from the table, only to be rewarded funny looks from Amy, Rory and Guido. But not the Doctor, he saw them.

The door of the room burst open and the glass shattered, more girls walked through the door

"Aren't we on the second floor?" Rory asked confused

"Move!" The Doc yelled, we ran down another stairs

We reached the front door, Am opened the door and we all went flying out, expect Guido

"Move away!" The Doctor grabbed my wrist and we moved to a nearby arch way

Then the house blow up with a loud boom

Killing the girls and Guido

"What happened?" I asked

"Guido lit up his explosives"

Somewhere in The Calvierri School for girls, Signora Calvierri walked to her throne

"Now, to begin, let's fill the sky with fire" she moved the top of a part of her throne and pressed a blue button


	6. The Vampire's of Venice part 5

**A/N: Back in School now! The updates will become later, but they will be updated!**

That was when the sky went grey and they people stood staring at the sky that was full of smoky clouds that seemed to come from the top of a tower

"Oh my God" I gasped as boiling hot rain began to fall from the clouds and thunder clapped from over head

The Doctor turned back to Amy, Rory and I

"Rosanna is completing the final stage of her plan"

"We have to stop her!" exclaimed Amy

"Go back to the TARDIS" The Doctor told Amy quietly

"You can't do this on your own!"

"NOW!" The Doctor shouted at Amy

She froze, tears welling in her eyes; she turned on her heel and made her way back to the TARDIS

"Thank you" Rory said to the other man as he ran after Amy, he turned back to me

"Don't mind a bit of rain do you?" I smiled and shook my head

"Let's do this" People began to scream

The Doctor and I walked quickly along the throne, reaching Signora Calvierri's throne, The Doctor opened the velvet back rest to reveal wires and machinery with a glowing blue panel light behind it.

"You're too late" They turned to find Signora Calvierri standing at the bottom of the steps leading to the throne

"Such determination, both of you, just to save one city, hard to believe it's the same man that let a whole race burn and turn to ash, now you can watch as my people take their new kingdom"

"The girls are gone Rosanna" The woman looked down in shock and hurt

"You lie"

"Shouldn't I be dead, no, we should be dead" she turned and walked to the door of the room

"Rosanna please help me! There are two hundred thousand people out there!"

"So save them" with that she hurried from the room

The Doctor and I ran back into the throne room, bashing into Rory and Amy

"Get out!" he yelled at them

"We're not living you!" Rory said boldly

"I thought it was you are a danger to people and now we're not leaving you, you could squash, blown up" The Doctor's rant was interrupted by the whole building shaking

"What was that?" I asked breathless

"Oh nothing, just a bit of an earth-quake"

"Earth-quake?!"

"Don't worry about that, worry about the huge tidal wave"

"Oh for God sake!" I turned back to the Throne

"No Willow!" too late, I leaped forward and yanked out all the wires

"Good, let's go find the Generator" The Doctor disappeared behind the large velvet curtains behind the throne, me on his heels.

Finding a tube, he began to climb

After a tedious and pain -fully long climb and running up flight's and flights of stairs we reached the top of the bell tower, the Large bells ringing loudly above us

The bells nearly deafing us The Doctor grabbed the bell, stopping it from ringing

"That's better" I sighed heavily as I grabbed the Sonic Screw-driver from the Doctor's pocket and began climbing up the same tube, leading to the machine that was causing the sky to burn

"Will, wait!" I ignored him and kept climbing, reaching the top, I clung to the wire for dear life, the rain burning me and wetting my black hair and clothes

Opening the large golden globe on the top of the bell tower, a clock work machine with cogs spinning around and around

I examined it closely, completely confused, then relief, a switch, which I of course flicked, praying for the best

The cogs stopped spinning thankfully and the rain stopped, the clouds passed and the birds began chirping again

"Yes!" I began making my way down, though I lost my footing, even before it happened, I knew I was going to fall and I did

I didn't drop to the ground though, another hand snaked out and grabbed my wrist and pulled me up into the bell tower, this time I was relived hands snaked out and grabbed me

"You did it! I love you Willow MacBrice and what an amazing name for an amazing person, I LOVE YOU!" He set me down on the ledge and kissed me, wrapping his arms around my waist

Signora Calvierri walked out onto the small stone port, she fiddled with the remote on her dress, trying to change back to her normal form, it not working she removed the dress, still in her undergarments, still in her human form.

She stood on the plank over the water, ready to jump

"Rosanna!" yelled the Doctor, coming out on the port

"One city to save entire specie's, was that so much to ask?" Rosanna asked him, not turning her gaze from the bubbling water

"I told you, you can't go back and change time, you morn, but you live"

"Tell me Doctor, can your mind live weight of another dead race, remember us" The Doctor slowly walked up behind Rosanna

"Dream of us" With that Rosanna threw herself to the water, to be eaten by the children of the Water

"NNOO!" Shouted the Doctor and he threw himself onto the plank, staring down into the water, the bubbling water calmed and became still, he stood, a feeling of despair and hopelessness washing over him, the tears welling in his eyes

I came rushing onto the port, stopping about how still he was and the dress he was staring at, Signora Rosanna's dress.

I closed my eyes, breathing in deeply before walking over to him and wrapped my arms around him, he rest his head onto mine, trying to clear his mind

We dropped Amy and Rory off, they were to be married

"Bye!"

"See you at the wedding" they shut the door as the Doctor began pulling leavers and pressing buttons

"We're not going to see them again are we?" The Doctor nodded his head

The TARDIS took off, but then stopped with a loud BOOM

"What happened?" I asked, The Doctor shook his head, confused

"I don't know" I stepped out of the TARDIS and into the sunny day, I gasped

I was on my street, the street with the house that I lived on with my Parent's and Grandmother

"I have to fix the TARDIS, go say hey, you haven't been gone more than two days" I nodded numbly as I began walking up to the familiar yellow door as the Doctor retreated back into his blue box

I pushed down on the brass doorbell as I peered in the Stain glass panes

A familiar shape appeared; My Mother opened the door, when she saw me she froze, eyes widening and speechless

"Hi Mum"

"Your dead..."


	7. A Place I no Longer call Home

**A/N: Hey! A new chapter, a new day, so here goes nothing…. PS. This is not the last chapter!**

"What are you talking about?" My Mother didn't reply, instead to turned and shouted:

"MICHEAL!" I heard heavy footsteps and my father appeared in the doorway, unshaven and bedraggled

"Mary, what is it…" he trailed off when he saw me, his eyes widening in a mix of Shock, horror and mostly… hate

Suddenly The Doctor appeared next to me; he leaned in and whispered to me

"We haven't been gone a few days; you have been gone nearly for two years"

I sat on the couch, my Mother and Father in front of me

"Ran away with some bloke, never calls, and lets us think she's dead, her own parent's! I have never been more ashamed, police knocking all the time, neighbours gawping out their windows" I looked down, heat rushing to my face

"And what do you gave to for yourself buster?" said My Father, rounding on the Doctor, who blinked confused

"Me?"

"Yes you!" Dad growled

"You're the one that took my daughter away!" shrieked Mum as she slapped the Doctor sharply across the face

She sobbed quietly as I rushed to his aid, checking his cheek softly, I stopped, frowning I looked at my parents

"Where is Gran?" they both looked down at their feet

"What?"

The four of us hovered in the doorway of a hospital room, lying in a bed, in a coma, was Gran, motionless

"She had a heart-attack, which lead to the coma, the Doctor's isn't sure if she'll ever wake up, she blamed herself you know? When you went missing" I walked slowly to the bed, my eye-sight blurry, crouching down next to the bed, I stroked Gran's cheek gently, it wasn't warm, or cold, just, lukewarm

I looked down, hot tears spilling from my eyes

The Doctor tried to move to Willow's side, but her Father stopped him

"If you really _love _her, leave, and don't ever speak to her again, _ever_" The two stared at each other for a moment, The Doctor sighed and walked to the door, he stopped, looking back at Willow once more, he walked out the door and out of her life

I stopped crying after a few minutes and wiped away the tears with the back of my hand, I stood and looked at my parents

"Where is he gone?"

"He doesn't love you! He left because he couldn't take you anymore" I looked at my Mother shocked

"I hardly blame him, an _actress_! What kind of job is that, exactly, it's not a job!" I felt my throat close up, all the memories of me as a child rushing back, Dad shouting, Mum screaming, and the slaps, all of it, all the pain

And then an angel, Gran, I remember what she said:

"Don't fight with them Willow, rise above it, you're going to be great, my granddaughter, you're not going to be some housewife or work in an office, no, you're going to have a great adventure, maybe even meet the love of your life, he won't be normal or boring either, you're going to be brave, it gets better, I swear…. I promise"

I now remember something, a memory I locked away, I was sitting waiting for the bus, I was seven, I rubbed my swore arm, even moving it made the bruises hurt.

"Can I sit down?" said a voice, I looked up to find a man, and he wore black glasses and had really spiky hair and converse

I nodded; he sat on the wall next to me, he peeked at the girls neck, on the back was a big purple welt

"What happened there?" he asked as he gently prodded it, I recoiled

"I….."

"It's okay you can tell me; I'm the Doctor, what's your name?"

"Willow MacBrine"

"Well, Willow MacBrine, tell me, did your Mummy and Daddy hurt you?" I nodded sadly; he let out an angry sigh

"How often do they hurt you?" I shook my head

"I can't…. I won't" he nodded

"I understand, don't worry, I can tell you, it will get better, I promise" I finally looked the strange man in the eye

"Will it?"

"Yep, I know it will, there is a whole universe waiting for you, with wonderful people that care about you, you're the one Willow, the last piece, until we meet again" he stood and bowed to me, I smiled, he smiled back in a goofy way

He patted me on the head and disappeared down the road

Back in the present day I gasped

"No, he wouldn't leave me, he's my adventure and I won't let him slip away, he wouldn't leave me, you made him leave, you won't bully me anymore!" I shouted at them, I ran to the door and threw it open

"I'm not an actress, I'm the Doctor's companion" with that I ran from the hospital and my old life and head first into my new one

My Mother gasped and fainted against My Father, if you were to look at Grandma MacBrine, you would have seen her smiling slightly

I ran into the car-park, in the corner was a blue police box, and I have never been more happier to see it, I ran to it, knocking on the door

The Doctor stuck his head out, wearing…a fez, he looked at me confused

"Willow?" I nodded, gasping for air

"Your… not leaving, are you sick of me?"

"No, of course, how can I be sick of a girl who has the most beautiful eyes and personality in the universe?" I was taken aback

"That was you, all those years ago, you told me it was going to get better and it did, you promised, you kept your promise"

"Of course I kept my promise, I was always there, when you first went to London, the TARDIS landing the same room you were in, not an accident, faith pulled us together and I never wanted to let go"

"Well I don't want to let go either!"

"Well then, come on" He smiled in the same goofy way as all those years ago as he disappeared back into the TARDIS, I smiled and shouted to my parents, who were looking out the window at me

"GOODBYE AND GOOD RIDDANCE!" waving I disappeared back into the TARDIS

I was home, and I was happy, happier than I have ever been, my Time-lord in a fez and bowtie, wow, never thought I would say that… ever, but I am and I so happy to be

I have found my adventure and my adventurer, and I am not letting go….. Ever


	8. A very Pond Wedding

**A/N: Hey, just to say to the person who reviewed about my grammar, I promise I will try and improve it, just sorry for any mistakes, also a big thanks to the two of them, they were such lovely reviews, I love reviews, and bowties.. also fezzes… anyway, ON WITH THE STORY**

I woke the next morning to the sunlight streaming in, and of course, the loud knocking from the door of the TARDIS. I fiddled with my locket, which was the shape of the TARDIS, accessing the situation.

"Doctor…. Doctor?" I nudged him; he stirred and muttered something, then turned over and fell back asleep.

I sighed as I stood up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, leaving the room and finally finding my way to the TARDIS control room and I padded across the cold grate floor and to the door.

I opened the door slightly, sticking my head out, trying the hide my attire, which was a large "kiss me I'm Irish" t-shirt and pyjama shorts.

Standing there was a short portly postman; he held a white crisp envelope in his hand

"Does… the Doctor live here? Or a Willow MacBrine?" I nodded; he sighed with relief and passed it to me, I smiled and shut the door gently.

I quietly crept back into bed and placing the Doctor's arm over my waist again, snuggled back under the covers.

"Willow, give it to Me." the Doctor said in my ear without opening his eyes, I sighed and passed him the letter, which he opened, sitting up.

"No, let's go back asleep! It's six in the morning!" I hissed as I tried to pull the covers over my legs.

"No, we have something to do" He stood up on the bed, in his pyjamas, only now did I realize he was still wearing a bowtie, he pointed over the chair, where his clothes were laid out.

"Willow… pass me my pants."

"Doctor, you do realize if we do this, she won't remember anything…" I whispered as we stepped out of the TARDIS and into the cold night, we were standing in a remote countryside houses back garden.

"Yes Willow, I am fully aware she will not remember anything, but still, we have to." I nodded as he walked over to a little girl, who was asleep on a red suitcase with her long red hair tuck under a bobble hat.

This was Amy Pond, the girl who waited.

The Doctor crouched down and picked her up gently, he nodded to the suitcase and I picked it up.

We quietly crept up the stairs and into Amy's room, I placed the suitcase beside the bed stand and pulled the covers back, the Doctor laid her down on the bed and then I removed her coat, hat and wellingtons gently as the Doctor placed all the contents of the suitcase back in their original spot.

I pulled the covers over the little girl, tucking her up, nice and safe.

"Do you want to be alone….?" I asked him quietly, he shook his head as he sat on the chair that was next to the bed and taking my hand as if he needed it to keep him on the earth.

"It's funny… I thought if you could hear me I can hang on somehow… Same me, silly old Doctor" He reached in closer to Amy, who was still fast asleep, I crouched down next to him, only because he still held my hand in a vice like grasp.

"When you wake up… you'll have a Mum and Dad, and you won't even remember me… well, you'll remember me a little, I'll be a story in your head… but that's okay, we're all stories in the end, just make it a good one, eh?" I smiled him; this must be so hard for him, Amy remembering him just as a fairy-tale.

"Cause it was you know, it was the best, a daft old man who stole a magic box, anyway…." He closed his eyes tightly, then opened them again and looked back at the young Amelia Pond, his eyes red.

"Did I ever tell you I stole it? Well, I borrowed it, I was always going to bring it back" I chuckled inwardly.

"Oh that box, Amy… your dream about that box, will never leave you, big and little at the same time, brand new and ancient, and the… bluest blue ever, and the times we had, eh? Would have had…. Never had, in your dreams, they'll still be there" he smiled, tears welling in his eyes as he finally let go of my hand.

"The Doctor and Amy Pond…. And the days which never came" A loud whooshing noise came from behind me; we turned to find the crack in Amy's bedroom wall was glowing bright white.

"The cracks are closing, but they can't close properly till we're on the other side, we don't belong here anymore" he sniffed as he stood

"I think I'll skip the rest of the rewind… I hate repeats" he said, his voice thick with tears.

"Live well, love Rory, bye-bye Pond" he kissed Amy on the fore head and then straightened up, turning to me.

"Let's go" I nodded as he took my hand again, the two of us walked towards the crack and faded away and also fading away from Amelia Pond's memory.

Amy woke with a start and looked at her wall; the crack was gone, like it was never there.

She shrugged and snuggled back down, falling asleep again.

The now adult Amy Pond woke and sat up in bed, looking over at the white wedding dress which hung on her wardrobe door, waiting for her and this day.

"Morning!" Amy gasped and looked up at the door, a middle aged woman with short red hair walked in; she held a tray with breakfast on it, which she set down on the bed.

Amy stared at her

"You're my Mum"

"Well of course I'm your Mum, what's the matter with you? And this is your breakfast, which your Father made… so feel free to tip it out of the window or something, downstairs, ten minutes? Big day." With that Amy's Mum skipped from the room.

"Of course she's my Mum why is that surprising?" Amy said confused

Amy sat on her bed, on the phone to Rory, who was brushing his teeth.

"Do you feel like there's something missing, like there's a big thing in your head and you feel like you should remember it? But you don't."

"Yep"

"Are you just saying yes because you're scared of me?"

"Yep"

"Love you"

"Love you too"

A few hours later the Wedding group sat in the reception, Amy, Rory and Mr and Mrs Pond sat at the large table at the top of the room.

The whole room was abuzz with laughter, the clinking of knives and forks on plates and chat.

Amy's father stood, clearing his throat, ready to say his piece.

"Sorry everyone, I'll be another two minutes" the group sighed, disappointed as he sat down again.

Amy froze; walking past one of the long windows was a young woman she vaguely remembered, she had bright pink hair which was in a French roll.

She smiled at Amy briefly and then disappeared.

Amy stood, staring at the spot where the young woman had been.

Rory looked up at her confused

"Amy? You okay?" Amy looked down at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She sat down

"Uh, right, you're crying."

"So I am, why am I doing that?"

"Because…. You're happy, happy Mrs Rory?"

"No…" She said, shaking her head.

"I'm sad, I'm really sad"

"Great…" Rory said sarcastically

"Why am I sad? What's that?" Amy asked looking at the worn leather blue box that Rory had in his hands.

"Oh, someone left it for you, a woman" She took it from Rory quickly, she examined the box, there was nothing special about it, just a normal royal blue box.

Amy opened it to reveal a locket, which was the shape of an old public police box.

"It's a locket, why a locket?"

"You know the old saying" Amy looked at him confused

"You know… the old wedding saying?"

Amy looked back at the locket, the tears streaming down her face.

"Amy….? Hey…" Rory said worried, Mr Pond stood, ready to say his speech.

"Ready now" Amy ignored him, she just stared ahead.

"Sorry about that" Amy looked over at one of the guest's, he wore a red bowtie and then she looked to another guest, he was wearing blue suspenders.

It all clicked together as a teardrop slipped from Amy's cheek and landed on the locket.

Amy stood up suddenly, interrupting Mr Pond's speech.

"Shut up Dad"

"Amelia?"

"I'm sorry, but shut up, please, there is someone missing, a very important someone"

"Amy what's wrong?" Rory asked her calmly.

"Sorry, sorry everyone, when I was a kid, I had an imaginary friend" Amy's parent's and Rory sighed

"Oh not this again"

"His name was the Raggedy Doctor, my Raggedy Doctor, but he wasn't imaginary, he was real, I remember you! I remember! I brought the others back; I can bring you two home as well!"

"Two? I thought there was only one?" Mrs Pond whispered to her husband, who just shrugged.

"Raggedy Man I remember you, AND YOU ARE LATE FOR MY WEDDING!" she shouted, stamping her foot.

All was silent, and then the glasses began to shake and a strange whooshing noise filled the room.

"I found you, I found you in words that you knew I would, that's why you told me the story, the brand new ancient blue box" a strange wind tore through the room.

"Amy? What is it?"

"Something old, something new, something borrowed….. And something blue" Just then a blue police box slowly appeared in the room.

"It's the Doctor and Willow, how can we forget the Doctor and Willow?" Rory asked confused as Amy walked over the table to the Blue box, knocking on the door frantically.

"Okay Doctor, did I surprise you this time?" The door suddenly opened and the Doctor stuck his head out, he was wearing a tux, white scarf, and white bowtie (of course) and a top hat.

"Uh, yeah, completely shocked, never expected that, how lucky I happen to be wearing this old thing" he stepped out of the TARDIS and into the room

I came out behind him, my hair now down and a light brown; I wore a short TARDIS blue dress, shutting the door behind them, my chunky 80s black heels clicking on the shiny floor.

"And lucky I'm just wearing this old thing also" Rory stood

"Hello everyone, I'm Amy's imaginary friend and she's just Willow" I waved at the group, who just gaped at us.

"But we came anyway!" I smiled to the crowd as The Doctor shook Mr Pond's hand.

"You most certainly kiss the bride" Said Amy as she walked up to the Doctor, who stopped her by placing a finger to her lips.

"No, I'll leave the kissing to the groom"

"Right then everyone, I'll move my box, you'll need the space" he moved towards the TARDIS, but I stopped him. He looked down confused

"I'll do it" he frowned

"You can't fly the TARDIS." I smiled mysteriously at him.

"Watch me." I skipped back into the TARDIS, it began, making the whooshing noise and then slowly disappeared.

The Doctor's eyes widened

"She can fly the TARDIS?" Amy and Rory asked him confused

"Well apparently yes"

A while later, the party was in full swing, the lights going and the music playing

The Doctor was doing a crazy dance, kids around ten were coping him, Willow tried to follow him, but she couldn't because she was laughing too hard.

A little while later the Doctor walked over to Willow, who was standing in the archway, leading to the front door, she had a glass of red wine in her hand.

They watched Rory and Amy for a moment, they were slow dancing, they looked really happy.

"You do know marriage is never on the cards with me?" I smiled, turning to him; I looked up at him as he looked down at me.

"I know and it's not on the cards with me either" he smiled, kind of sadly, looking back on Amy and Rory, he took my hand.

"Come on" I nodded, leaving my glass on a ledge, we left.

We reached the TARDIS and opened it.

"How can you fly the TARDIS?" I stopped, looking up at him; I found his eyes staring at me.

"I don't know…. I just…. Knew, all of a sudden, I woke up and I knew I just don't know how" He reached into his pocket and pulled out my locket.

He then placed it around my neck, where it should be.

"Let's go"

"I wanna drive"

"No, I drive the TARDIS, it's what I do" I smiled again as we walked into the TARDIS, shutting the door after us.

He walked up to the controls and began fiddling with them.

I sat down on the small couch, the door of the TARDIS flew open and Amy Pond walked in.

"Oi, where are you going? We haven't even had a snog in the shrubbery yet" said Amy as she walked up onto the control platform.

"Amy?" said Rory, also entering the TARDIS

"Shut up, it's my wedding"

"_Our_ wedding!" said Rory obviously annoyed at the behaviour of his new wife.

"Sorry you two, we shouldn't have slipped away, bit busy you know"

"You just saved the whole space and time, can't you have a break?" The phone rang and I grabbed it before the Doctor could, even in heels I was quicker.

"Yes hello? Ooh, that is very bad… Goddess you say, loose on a space train" The Doctor, Amy and Rory's ears perked up.

"How could he refuse?" I held the phone against my chest

"Sorry, something has come up; this is going to be goodbye" the Doctor told Amy and Rory

"Yeah, I think its goodbye; do you think its goodbye?" Amy asked Rory

"Yes, I definitely goodbye" Amy walked to the open door of the TARDIS and shouted

"GOODBYE" waving she came back in and shut the door.

"Of course, were on are way" he said into the phone with a smile.

**A/N: Hi, please review! I love them nearly as much as fezzes and bowties and yet again, this is not the last chapter, I will tell you when it is the last chapter!**


	9. The Impossible Astronaut part 1

**A/N: Hi! Today children we are going to have a new chapter (well of course there is a new chapter, your all reading it) As I said, this is not the end, we still have one more story to do, I don't think this story will span out any more than five more chapter's if I make the chapter's long, though if you don't mind it being long, tell me! (And then I will make the chapter's normal length) ON WITH THE STORY. PS. I don't want things to get messy with River, so she has no relationship or will in this story, SPOILER'S (to quote River herself) this story is going to the impossible Astronaut.**

Three month's had passed since the Pond's had dropped back into normal life, work, friends and gossip. Three months since they had left The Doctor and Willow

Amy and Rory sat on the couch, Rory watching an old Laurel and Hardy movie, the letter box made a bang signalling post and Amy got up to get it.

If either of them had looked at the screen, they would have seen The Doctor and Willow dancing with the two comedy legends in black and white.

Amy walked back in; she held a royal blue envelope, in it held a piece of heavy stock paper, which coordinates were printed out.

"Amy…? What is it" Amy held up the paper

"It's them and it looks like we're going to America"

Amy and Rory, carrying heavy back packs, stepped of the San Juan school district bus and looked around as the bus drove off.

They were standing in the middle of a Mexican desert waste land, nobody in sight.

"Is this the right place?" Amy asked Rory uncertainly, who replied

"Deserted, nobody, yep, this is the place"

"Well howdy Partner" said a female voice behind them, they turned to find the Doctor of the hood of a red car and Willow standing beside him, Willow looked completely different, she had very short dark fiery red hair, tan skin, a nose stud and heavy eyeliner.

You could hardly recognize her, the Doctor on the other had looked the exact same as always, just add a cowboy hat.

"It's the Pond's!" He said excitedly, he hopped of the car and rushed to Amy and Rory, embracing them.

"Doctor! and Willow!" Willow smiled and hugged Rory and then Amy.

"Nice hat"

"I wear cowboy hats now, cowboy hats are cool."

"No there not." said Willow as she knocked it off his head.

A gun shot fired and the hat kidded across the road, standing with a smoking gun was River

"I couldn't agree more with you Willow"

"So what's been up with you two?"

"We've been running, faster than either of us has ever run and I've been running my whole life, now it's time for us to stop and tonight I'm going to need you all with me."

"Okay, we're here, what's up?"

"A picnic, somewhere different, somewhere….brand new."

"Where?"

"Space, 1969"

The Doctor, Willow, Rory, Amy and River sat on a plaid blanket on a beach, a beautiful big lake in front.

A picnic in-between them all, Amy, Rory, Willow and River held a glass of red wine each.

"So when are we going to 1969?" Rory asked as the Doctor sniffed the bottle, about to drink from it.

"I'm 1103 years old, I must have drunk it sometime" he took a swig and then immediately spat it out again.

"Uh, why it's horrid, thought it would taste more like the gums"

"1103, last time we saw you, you were 907"

"I've but on a couple of pounds, I wasn't going to mention it" Amy heard a strange noise, over on a mountain of rocks was a figure; she couldn't see his face because of the sun.

When she looked away, she completely forgot the strange figure, she looked back, and he was gone.

Another car pulled up behind them, a man, around fifty got out, holding a red plastic canteen, and one you use for holding gasoline.

The Doctor stood, looking at the man, they waved to each other.

"Oh My God" said Willow, they stood to find an Astronaut standing in the lake, the orange screen protecting the face shinning in the sun light.

"You all need to stay back, I'll handle this" The Astronaut walked out of the lake, stopping at where the water meets the beach, The Doctor walked down reaching the thing.

It opened its helmet, the Doctor talked for a moment, but we couldn't hear what he said, the thing raised its hand and with a burst of green light, shot the Doctor.

Amy and River screamed, the Doctor began to regenerate, but in another burst of green light, he fell to the sand. Dead.

An unearthly scream tore through Willow as she ran towards The Doctor and The Astronaut

"No Willow!" Rory and River tried to grab the small woman, but she dodged under both their grasps, she ran head first at the thing. Only to be rewarded with a burst of green light.

Willow also fell to the sand, dead.

The thing walked back into the lake, disappearing.

"No!" Screamed Rory, Amy and River as they ran to Willow and The Doctor, they all fell to the ground at the two time-travellers side, only now did Amy realize that the two had fallen right next to each other.

"No… no!" Rory checked Willow's heart and pulse, nothing. River scanned the Doctor, he wasn't coming back.

"His body was already dead, he was interrupted in regeneration, he couldn't move to the next"

He then checked the Doctor, nothing also. Amy sobbed, her head on the Doctor's chest, her tears wetting his shirt.

The man with the canister was closer now; he placed the red tin down and walked back, over his shoulder he called

"Burn 'em, mind you do it together though, I knew he would have wanted that" with that the man walked to his car.

Amy, Rory and River watched as the small raft, which held both the Doctor's body and Willow's float into the centre of the lake on fire.

River and the man from earlier stood to a side chatting, Rory and Amy couldn't hear them, their eyes fixed on the raft.

River ran back over

"The Doctor numbered these" she said, waving the envelope from earlier

"Four, we're two, Mr Delaware was four, I was three…. But where is one?"

Amy, Rory and RIver walked into the café, still mulling over the envelopes.

Something caught Rory's eye, he strode over to find the last envelope, number one.

"Excuse me, who was sitting here?" Amy asked, seeing the Envelope

"Uh, a man and a woman"

"Who did the Doctor trust the most?" River said out loud to the group, The door leading to the back opened, The Doctor and Willow step in, The Doctor with a straw in his mouth, the thing that confused Amy so much was Willow, she couldn't regenerate and she looked different again, like she had a few months ago, normal long brown hair, no nose stud and barely any make up.

Rory, Amy and River looked at the couple confused; The Doctor stared back at them.

"This is cold, even by your standards"

"Or hello as people usually say" he said with a smile, The other three just stared at him with horror.


	10. The Impossible Astronaut part 2

**A/N: A huge thank you to an American optimist for your amazing review! It really lifted my spirits, so this one is for you, enjoy! PS. Review again if you feel like it, please!**

_Three days ago….._

I sat in my room in the TARDIS, the walls were making strange noises; I prayed the TARDIS didn't know what I was doing, let alone the Doctor.

"It may be nothing at all…" I tried to reassure myself

"… who am I kidding?!" I rushed back into the adjoining bathroom, staring down at the pregnancy test in the sink with dread, nothing yet.

I ran back into my room and flung myself onto the bed, burying my head in the pillow.

Trying to ignore the pounding of my impatient heart, I checked my watch.

_3, 2, 1… action_

I hopped off the bed and bounded back into the bathroom, slowly raising the test with a trembling hand, I opened my eyes.

Staring back was the positive plus; I huffed out in desperation, third times a charm.

I always thought I would be rich and famous by now, married even and that I would have a friend to call and plan a baby shower with.

But no, I'm dating an alien time traveller with no name and two hearts, living in his blue space-ship and ever since we went through the crack and been erased from all time and space, I didn't exactly have a lot of people to talk to.

I was so screwed; I flopped back on the bed

"_A baby….. Do I even like kids? Would I even be a good Mum? Uh, this is so not happening…."_ But as much as I prayed, it was happening, whether I wanted it or not…

That night I lay in bed, I was really tense because the Doctor's arm was around my waist and his hand was close to my stomach. I gently removed his arm and slipped out of the bed, finally finding the TARDIS control room, I walked into the control panel, typing in the needed details; I waited for the full body scan to finish.

I yawned and lay down on the camel couch, before I knew I was asleep.

The Doctor woke, his eyes still closed, he ran his hand along the mattress, to find it empty.

He sat up and looked around the room; he stood stretching and walked into the TARDIS control room, where he found Willow, asleep on the small couch.

He smiled, the screen behind him beeped, he turned to find a full body scan was done.

Frowning, he clicked onto the results, staring back at him was

"_Willow MacBrine, in total health, pregnant: positive" _he froze, quickly removing the results from the TARDIS's memory; he looked back at Willow, who sighed in her sleep.

"No…."

_Present Day…_

We all stood in the diner, River, Rory and Amy stood in front of us, looking horrified.

"Doctor….?" Amy asked, baffled.

"We just popped out to get are special straws, adds extra fiz…" The Doctor said confused, Amy walked up to the pair of us, circling us like a sheepdog and we were her flock.

"Your both okay…. How can you be okay?"

"Amy… of course we're okay, well I don't know about Willow, she was a bit sick on the way" I looked down at my shoes, he was so blind.

"I'm the king of okay" he embraced Amy, who then drew away and grabbed me.

"Oh, that's a rubbish title, forget that… Rory!" he walked to Rory, and then hugged him tightly, they drew apart and Rory went to me, hugging me so tightly I could hardly breathe.

The Doctor then walked slowly to River

"And Dr Song" in one spilt second River slapped the Doctor across the face. Hard.

I recoiled, what did we do that was so bad? She rushed to me and embraced me.

"You're alright, you're alright" I heard her murmur under her breath.

"Of course I am" I patted her on the back reassuringly, we drew apart.

"I don't understand" Rory said lost as he poked the Doctor in the chest, who looked at him confused.

"How can you two be here?"

"We were invited" he replied, like it was obvious.

"Date, map reference, same as you lot, the same as you lot I assume."

"River… what is going on?" Amy asked the older woman.

"Amy, ask him what age he is"

"That's a bit personal"

"Tell her; tell her what age you are"

"909"

"I don't understand" Amy repeated Rory's statement from earlier.

"Yeah you do" Said Rory, walking to his wife.

"I don't! What are we all talking about, what are we all doing here?!" demanded the Doctor in the way a child would before a tantrum.

"We've been recruited; something to do with space, 1969 and a man called Canton Everett Delaware the third"

"Recruited by whom?" the Doctor asked, chewing on his straw.

"Someone who trusts you more than anybody in the universe"

"And who's that?"

"Spoilers" River gasped.

We all stood in the TARDIS control platform, the Doctor dancing around the panels, pressing buttons all willy- nilly.

"Ah, 1969, that's an easy one, funny year…." River and Amy stalked off the platform and hid under the control platform.

"Rory… why is everyone cross at us?"

"I'll find out" with that Rory left the platform and walked to where River and Amy were.

"Explain it again?" Amy begged River

"The Doctor which we saw on the beach was a future version, 200 years older than the one we have up there"

"Then what about Willow?" cut in Rory, River turned to him

"Also a future version"

"So it's still going to happen?"

"We're all going to do that Amy"

"We're not all going to arrange are own wake, so the Doctor and Willow, in the future, recruits their younger selves and us, to what exactly?"

"We have to tell them"

"We've told them all we can, we can't even tell him we've seen his future self and Willow, it could rip a hole in the universe"

"He's done it before!"

"But in fairness, the universe did blow up"

The Doctor's head appeared upside down, he was obviously lying on the floor of the TARDIS.

"I'm being extremely clever and I have no one to watch me, what is the point if you all?" with that his head disappeared

"Don't you just feel like slapping him sometimes?"


	11. The Impossible Astronaut part 3

**A/N: For those of you who like this story (or even have an interest in it) I would like to hear your opinions on naming the baby, I'm not going to say until it's that chapter (SPOILERS) I just need girls and boys names (old English, like Penny, Lily, Maud, Darius) Thank you! **

I sat in the bathroom, still trembling; I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

I pulled on a baggy hoodie, I wasn't quite sure if I should tell The Doctor and the others yet.

I shook my head, deciding against telling them, what if something went wrong? Weren't Time-Lord pregnancy's cursed?

The fear of the situation made bile rise in the back of my throat, I clutched the sides of the toilet as I threw up the contents of my stomach.

"Uh… Willow, are you alright in there?" I heard Rory knock on the door and call quietly, Rory was a nurse, and I could trust him.

I shot up, flushing the toilet I opened the door and grabbing the front of his shirt, I yanked him into the bathroom and locked the door behind us.

He looked at me confused, I stared back, I scared look in my eyes.

"Rory… I am about to tell you something that you can't tell anybody else, especially Amy and The Doctor, I am only telling you because you are the only person I can trust"

"Alright"

"I'm pregnant with a half time lord" he looked gobsmacked for a moment, before stuttering

"The- The Doctor Child?" I sighed

"No, the TARDIS's, who do ya think Rory?!"

"I'm so sorry; it's just that, it's not exactly something you hear every day!" I nodded slowly as I sat down on the toilet lid; Rory came and crouched in front of me.

"Did you do the test?"

"I did three"

"Did they all come back positive?"

"Yes"

"Okay, I'm going to have to feel your stomach, try and see how far along you are" I nodded as I raised my hoodie and shirt.

Rory placed a hand against my stomach, I recoiled slightly, his hand was cold.

"Sorry" he mumbled, after a few minutes he removed his hand, and I let the shirt and hoodie dropped back into place.

Rory stood, looking down at me.

"Well… I don't think a human-Time Lord pregnancy is any different from a normal one…. I'd say your ten weeks, the foetus-" I interrupted him.

"Rory… its baby"

"Right, the _baby_ is ten weeks old, the _baby_ is quite small, and I don't think you're going to get very big, so you probably have until your twelve weeks to tell him, can I go now?" I nodded as Rory ducked out of the bathroom.

"Ah Rory, you took your time, where's Willow?" Rory froze as he entered the TARDIS control room.

"Uh- She's- just getting ready" suddenly I appeared next to Rory

"Leave poor Rory alone, I'm here now"

I walked down the steps to the Doctor who was pushing buttons

"You took your time"

"Shut up" I smiled as I playfully smacked him on the arm, River examined me in a curious way, being a traveller herself… I had a feeling she knew I was expecting.

"Time isn't a straight line, it's all bumpy" the Doctor continued some explanation, which I obviously missed the start of.

"There's loads of boring stuff, like Sunday's and Tuesday's and Thursday afternoon, but and their there are Saturday's, big point's where the TARDIS can't ignore" he ran around the panel and typed in something on the keyboard.

"And this is where she's pointing"

He all huddled around him, looking at the screen that hung from overhead; he slung an arm, lazily across my shoulders.

"Washington, DC, April the 8th 1969, so why haven't we landed?" Amy asked confused.

"Cause that's not where were going"

"Oh, where are we going?" Rory asked.

"Home, go home and make babies" breathing hitched a little, he turned to River.

"While you Dr Song, back to prison" he moved around the controls, pulling leavers as we went

"And me, I'm late for an appointment in knitting, 1911" he flung himself down on one of the cream armchairs, he head in his hand.

He all looked at each other for a moment before walked around the panel to where he sat; I crouched down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He removed the hand from over his eyes.

"What?" he asked, looking down at me in a tired way.

"A mysterious summons, do you think I'm just going to follow it, who sent those messages?" he looked at River and then to Amy and Rory

"We know you know, we can see it in your faces, don't play games with me, don't ever, ever think you're capable of doing that"

"You're both just going to have to trust us this time" River stated strongly.

"Trust you sure" he stood suddenly.

"But first of all Dr Song, one thing…. Who are you?"

He ran over to Amy and Rory

"And you…. My life and Willow's life in your hands" he smiled slightly and back away, Amy looked down, tears welling in her eyes.

"Canton Delaware the third, who is he?"

The Doctor and River began nattering away; I sat down on the chair the Doctor just abandoned. Amy walked over with concerned look.

"Will, are you alright" she asked concerned, I nodded.

"I'm fine, just tired"

"Then maybe you should go and have a rest" I narrowed my eyes as Rory walked up

"You told her?!" I hissed

"I had to! She saw right through me"

"Have you told him?" Amy asked me quietly, I shook my head.

"Doctor, Willow has something she wants to tell you" I shot Amy a look, who just smiled innocently at me.

The Doctor looked at me expectantly, I felt slightly sick as his brown eyes bore into me.

"Well?" I swallowed heavily.

"I'm- I'm pregnant" he looked at me blankly for a second, I knew it, I knew he wouldn't want the baby.

I burst into tears, he looked wounded for a moment, and he rushed to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Ssh, why are you crying? Do you not want a baby?" I shook my head

"I knew you didn't want one!" He frowned

"Willow, that is silly, of course I want a child, I have been in this universe for nine hundred and nine years, I have had plenty of time to have fun, I love kids and I won't be the last Time-Lord anymore and if the baby is anything like you… I know I'll love it"

I smiled, the tears stopping

"Well, looks like we're going to parents" he grinned and embraced me again.

"_I'm not going to the only one anymore, another Time-Lord, well half…. But that doesn't matter… I'm going to be a Father…. A Dad_" he thought happily.


	12. The Impossible Astronaut part 4

**A/N: You guys are in luck! I officially have the flu, so I can update more! I would just like to say how much it means to me that you guys are actual reading this, when I started writing this story, literally nobody was reading it, so just thank you for following, favouring this story and just reading it, thank you, enjoy! **

"Are we good?" he asked, grinning goofily, I nodded as I wiped away the tears with my sleeve, he kissed my forehead and then taking my hand, walked quickly back to River's side.

"Well then…. Who is Canton Everett Delaware?" I asked

**Oval Office, Washington, 1969**

President Richard Nixon sat on the chair, another man, Mr Delaware, sat in front of him.

"Every day, wherever I am, I receive a phone call" Nixon looked over at the phone in disgust.

"People can't just call you Mr President"

"It's a direct call every time, every day for the last two weeks and usually late at night" Nixon leaned forward, his hands clasped on the desk.

"Man or Woman?"

"Neither" he replied simply, moving to the tape recorder, he pressed the button and the tape began.

"Listen"

**TARDIS, In between time and space**

"Ah, since I'm being discreet this time, the engine is on silent" with much gusto, he pulled a leaver with force, causing me to nearly lose my balance, Rory grabbed the back of my hoodie, I regained my balance as the Doctor ran around the panel to the other side.

"Thanks Rory."

A shrilly noise rang out; River sighed and leaned over, pulling the leaver the other way. The noise stopped straight away.

"Did you do something?" he asked, re-appearing.

She shook her head innocently

"No, just… watching"

"Putting the outer shell on invisible, haven't done this in a while and it will be a big drain on the power" he pulled a few more leavers.

"Making the TARDIS invisible?" Rory asked in awe.

Bright lights came on, this time I leaned over and pulled the leaver a different way.

"Very nearly" I whispered to Rory and Amy, the Doctor suddenly appeared again next to me.

"Did you touch something?"

"Just admiring you skills, _Daddy_" I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Good, learn something, okay" he moved back to where he originally was, pushing buttons on the screen of the scanner.

He banged the side of it

"Now I can't check the scanner, it doesn't work when were cloaked, um, just give us a mo." He grabbed my hand and ran to the door of the TARDIS, he doubled back.

"Woah, woah, you lot, wait a mo." He said, Amy and Rory, who were walking down the steps, they stopped. He let go of my hand, giving me a look, I nodded and walked back on to the console platform, feeling rather disappointed

"We're in the middle of one of the most powerful countries on the Earth" he opened the door, Amy, Rory and River exchanged confused looks.

"Let's take it slow." With that he disappeared, shutting the door after him.

Just as he spoke the last words I felt a movement inside me, my eyes widened, I placed a hand on my stomach.

"You like Daddy's voice?" Rory and the other's turned to me, curious, I gestured for them to be quiet for a moment.

"I like Daddy's voice too" I felt it again.

"Did- did you just feel the baby?" I looked up at them, tears of joy clear in my eyes as I nodded slowly.

The Doctor stepped out of the invisible TARDIS, but then froze, he was standing in the oval office, 1969, and Mr Delaware sat at the oak table with Nixon looking out the window and both listening to a recording.

"Hello?" the recording of Nixon's voice said as it picked up the phone, only static was heard for a moment.

"Who is this? This is President Nixon, whose calling? Is this… you again?" The Doctor crept up behind Delaware, getting closer to the desk.

"Mr President?" said a little girl's voice; she was obviously American from her accent.

"A child?" Delaware said, confused.

"This is The President yes"

"I'm scared Mr President" this made fear rise in The Doctor's throat, for himself soon to become a Father, he disliked to hear Children upset. In a matter of fact, he hated to hear any race scared, expect maybe the Dalek's.

"I'm scared of the space man"

"It sounds like a little girl" Mr Delaware stated.

"Boy"

"How can you be sure?" Nixon didn't reply.

"What space man?" the recording continued.

"What are you running from? Where are you?" The Doctor as quietly as possible tried to remove a piece of yellow paper from his jacket, without alerting President Nixon or Mr Delaware, and began writing down what the child answered.

"Who are you?"

"Jefferson Adam's Hamilton"

"Jefferson, listen to me-" and then the phone line on the recording went dead.

"Surely this is something the Bureau can handle, sir?"

"These calls happen wherever I am, how to I not know the Bureau isn't involved? I can't trust any-" Nixon turned and stopped mid-sentence, realizing the Doctor was there, the Doctor who was still taking notes.

Mr Delaware shot up, turning to face the Doctor.

Who looked up, waving a hand for them to continue and went back to writing notes, he then looked up at them again, realizing they saw him.

"Oh… Hello! Oh look, this is the Oval office, I was looking for the oblong" he backed away, heading for where the invisible TARDIS was, knocking over a lamp, which he caught and place back on the stand.

Nixon pressed the button on his desk, alerting guards.

"Oh, Oh- I'll just be off then" he turned around and walked straight into the invisible TARDIS.

Inside the TARDIS, everything shook, I sighed

"Every time…"

The Doctor stood again, cradling his cheek

"Don't worry, always does that when it's- AH!" Mr Delaware came from behind him, wrapping his arms around the intruder and pulling him to the floor.

Inside the TARDIS, I pulled the scanner over to the group

"But he said it didn't work?"

"I know, bless" River picked up the wire and re-attached it to the scanner, its screen coming to life.

Guards in suits burst into the oval office, gun's in hand, all pointing them at the Doctor, who was under the mercy of Delaware's foot.

In the TARDIS, we were given a full video feed of what was happening

The Doctor was pinned to the floor by dozens of men in suits

"No, don't do that! Willow, have you got my scanner working yet?"

"Oh I hate him!"

"No you don't" I smirked

"Oh, he got me there"

One man began pulling Nixon away, but he refused, staying in the room.

"Willow! River! Make you blue again!" as quick as a flash I punched the button, un-cloaking the TARDIS.

The TARDIS suddenly appeared in a flash of light, the men all looked at each other, letting go of the Doctor.

"What the Hell is that?" Nixon gasped.

The men looked down at where the Doctor was, but he wasn't there now.

"Well Mr President" a voice from the desk said, impersonating a terrible American accent

They all turned, pointing cocked guns at him, he dropped the folder he had back on the desk, his feet scuffing the oak varnish.

"That child just told you everything you need to know…. But you weren't listening, never mind! Because the answer is yes, I'll take the case, fella's the guns, really? I just walked into the highest security office in the United States, parked a big blue box on the rug, you think you can just shot me?"

The door of the TARDIS opened a Willow and River stumbled out

"Their American's!" they exclaimed as guns were pointed at them, The Doctor hopped quickly from his chair, raising his hand's

"Don't shoot!"


	13. The Impossible Astronaut part 5

**A/N: SORRY! I'm so sorry for the late update! I lost the internet, but it's back! So here is the next one! I HAVE CHOSEN THE NAME FOR THE BABY, I'm not telling anyone, but if you really want to know PM me : ) **

Fear, anxiety and worry flashed across my face as they pointed guns at the Doctor, River and I.

"Don't need to shoot us either" yelled Rory as him and Amy exited the TARDIS and stood next to River and me.

"Who the hell are you?" Nixon demanded

"Sir, you need to stay back" Delaware told the president, holding a hand out to tell him to stay back.

"But, but who are you? What is that box?" the Doctor looked over at the TARDIS, slightly confused.

"It's a police box, can't you read?" he asked, like it was the most obvious thing in the world that the magically box was just an average telephone.

"I'm your new undercover agent" he said, lowering his hands.

"On loan from Scotland Yard, codename the Doctor" he turned to the four of us.

"And these are my top operatives, the legs" he gestured to Amy

"The nose" he turned to Rory, then River.

"Friz" he said, and then turned to me.

"And the Grave Digger"

I sighed

"Like I said before…. I hate you"

"And like I said before… you don't!"

"You are you?!" repeated Nixon

"Nah, boring, question, you was phoning you? Canton three was right, that voice was a girls voice, which means" A look of realization spread across my face, he saw this and smiled

"Of course…" I muttered

"This means there is only one place she can be calling from"

"Where?" Delaware asked.

"Do not engage with trespassers" one guard yelled

"You heard everything I heard, it's simple enough, give me five minutes I'll explain it all" The Doctor sat down on the chair again.

"On the other hand, lay a hand on me" he placed his feet on the table.

"Or my friends, or my partner, you'll never, ever know"

"How did you get that in here? I mean you didn't carry it" Delaware asked, gesturing to the TARDIS.

The Doctor didn't respond

"Five minutes?" Delaware said, the Doctor stared at him.

"Five" he replied nodding.

"Mr President, this man is a clear and present threat danger" said the same guard from earlier.

"Mr President, that man walked in here, with a big blue box and four of his friends, and that's the man he walked past" Delaware pointed to the man who was talking earlier.

"Who do you think is worth listening to? I say we give him five minutes, see if he deliver's"

"Thanks Canton"

"And if he doesn't….. I'll shoot him myself"

"Not so thanks"

"Alright" the President sighed.

"Five minutes" Canton repeated.

He sat up straight suddenly, removing his legs and pulling himself closer to the desk.

The guards removed the guns that were pointing at me, Rory, River and Amy.

I quickly walked to his side and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, not for him, but more for me.

"I'm going to need an S.W.A.T team, maps of Florida, a pot of coffee, twelve Jammy Dodger's and a fez" I smiled at him

"Get him his maps" Delaware ordered

A little while later they all stood in the oval office, maps were strewn everywhere, on the couches, on the floors, Amy and Rory sat on couches across from each other, as I perched on the edge of the oak desk. River was crouched on the floor looking at maps

The Doctor rushed over to the desk and laid a large map on it.

"Why Florida?" Asked Delaware

"Because NASA is there, NASA is where the spaceman lives"

He pushed me off the desk slightly; I sighed and sat down next to Rory

"There's also… another lead I am following"

Amy walked up to River, crouching next to her, she said

"Space-man? Like the one we saw on the lake?"

River stood

"Maybe….. Probably"

Amy heard a strange animal like sound noise, looking over to the doorway, she saw an alien.

It wore a black, almost oily like, suit, instead of a mouth, it had skin just stretching upwards, it's eyes were large cavernous holes with little beady eyes at the very end and its head was shaped in a rounded way, it also hand no nose.

Amy then remembered the thing, and it was at the beach as well.

"I remember" she whispered, suddenly Rory blocked her view of the creature

"Amy? What do you remember?" Amy completely forgot what she remembered and the creature was no longer in the doorway, a creature Amy Pond could not remember.

"I don't know, I…. just" Amy suddenly felt sick.

"Amy, what's wrong?"

River looked up

"Amy…?" I frowned and walked to Amy, worried.

"Are you alright?" I asked

"You alright?" The Doctor carelessly asked as he walked to one of the maps on the left hand couch.

"Yeah… Yeah I'm fine, I was just feeling a little… sick" I walked with Amy to the two guards at the door.

"Excuse me, is there a toilet?" I asked

"Sorry Ma'am, while this conference is on-going, you must remain in the oval office"

"Shut up and take them to the rest room" Delaware ordered, smiling slightly.

The Guard led Amy and I out of the office.

"Your five minutes is up" Delaware informed the Doctor.

"Yeah and where's my fez?"

Amy and I walked into the ladies, and she came face to face with the thing from earlier.

"Ah!" Amy leaned against the large shelves, were towels, soap and etc. were stored.

I just stared at the thing, horrified.

"I remember you, from the lake and now you're here" the creature didn't respond, he just made the animalistic clicking sound. I didn't know what Amy was talking about, I was too terrified to speak.

"But then I forgot, how did I forget? What are you?"

A toilet flushed and a lady came out from one of the cubicles

"Stay back from him!" I ordered, the woman let out a shriek when she saw the thing.

"Oh my God, what is that? Is that a mask? Is that a Star Trek thing?"

"I know Star Trek…. And that is most certainly not a Klingon." I muttered.

"Ben is that you?"

"Get back!" I told the woman

"Back from what honey?" when the woman turned from it, she completely forgot about what she had just saw.

"That" Amy said confused.

The woman turned back and repeated everything she had just said.

The lights flickered as the thing raised its hand and mass of electricity ran through the bathroom and into the things hand, which then fired the blue electricity at her, turning her to ash.

"You didn't have to kill her, she couldn't even remember you!" Amy exclaimed

"How does that work?" I raised my blackberry and snapped a picture of the thing.

"We can only remember you while we're seeing you?" I pocketed the phone

"Why did you have to kill her?"

"Joy. Her name was Joy. Your name is Willow. You will tell the Doctor."

"Tell him what?"

"What he must know and what he must never know."

"What?" I asked confused, Amy turned pale.

"How do you know about that?" she demanded

"Tell him."

I grabbed Amy's hand and ran out of the rest room and back to where the guard stood waiting.


	14. The Impossible Astronaut part 6

**A/N: Hello! I would just like to say that there will be a sequel to this one that will hopefully be up and done by the end of Christmas, there may be a gap in-between because I will probably be trying to finish off other stories before going onto other ones**

Amy, the guard and I entered the office and both of us had forgotten what we had seen.

As the Doctor walked to me, asking if I was alright (for I had a slightly confused look on my face)

"Are you okay?" he asked me quietly, I nodded, trying to clear my head, and then the phone rang.

We all froze, staring at the phone, I gripped the Doctor's arm tightly, and so tight he was unable to shake me off, so took me with him to the desk to look at a map.

"The kid?" Delaware asked Nixon, who stared back.

"Should I answer it?"

"Here!" he yelled, slapping the map and making me jump, for so bizarre reason, I was on edge.

Delaware leaned down to see where the Doctor was pointing.

"Here, the only place in the United States where the call can be coming from." River peered over my shoulder at the map as well.

"See obvious when you think about"

"You Sir are a genius" Delaware praised

"It's a hobby!" the Doctor smirked as he clapped his hands together.

"Mr President, answer the phone." Delaware ordered Nixon, looking at the phone.

Nixon slowly picked up the phone, and then pressed record on the tape recorder.

"Hello?" no reply.

"This is President Nixon."

"It's here!" I gagged when I heard the child's voice and automatically placed a hand on my stomach, the Doctor saw this and removed the hand, squeezing it tightly, it was meant to reassure me, but I could feel his fear through his hand, it was too tight and trembling to be the grasp of a calm man.

"The Space man is here!" Rory, Amy and River exchanged look, this of course was unknown to us.

"It's gonna get me!" I felt sick.

"It's gonna eat me!" the Doctor grabbed his coat.

"There's no time for an S.W.A.T team," River, Rory, Amy and I all ran into the TARDIS

"Mr President, tell her everything is going to be alright, Canton, on no account follow me into this box and close the door behind you" pulling on his tweed coat, he legged it into the TARDIS.

"What the hell is this? What the hell are you doing?!" Delaware demanded, running into the TARDIS after us and slamming the door.

The President and his guards watched in awe as the TARDIS's engine began and disappeared.

"Mr President, please, help me!" Nixon raised the phone to his ear.

"Jefferson… don't worry… I'm sending my best people."

Canton Everett Delaware looked around the TARDIS console room in a daze.

All of us, though not Rory, watched the Doctor Pull levers up at the console.

"Jefferson isn't a girl's name; it's not _her_ name, Jefferson Adam's Hamilton, Willow"

"Surnames of three of America's founding Father's"

"Lovely Fellows, two of them fancied me." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course they did E.T, of course they did." He frowned at me.

"What's E.T?"

"My new nickname for you, like in the movie with the alien." He smiled and kissed me softly on the lips, much to my surprise, we rarely kissed when Rory and Amy, or anybody was around for that matter.

"Are you okay? Coping?" Rory asked Canton calmly.

"You see, the President asked the child two questions. Where are you and who are you? She was answering where." The Doctor nattered on.

"It's bigger on the inside." Canton said confused.

"Yeah, you get used to it."

"Now, where would you find three big, historical names in a row like that?"

"Where?" Amy asked.

"Here. Come on."

"It's er…" Delaware trailed off.

"Are you taking care of this?" The Doctor asked Rory

"Why is it always my turn?"

"Because you're the newest." Amy explained

"I'm not though!"

"Sorry Rory, you are, I met the last regeneration when I younger." I sighed, smiling at him pitying.

They step out into a dingy, cluttered office in abandoned warehouse. It was eerily quiet.

"Where are we?" I asked, slightly nervous.

"About five miles from Cape Kennedy Space Centre. It's 1969, the year of the moon. Interesting, don't you think?" The Doctor replied.

"But why would a little girl be here?" Amy asked confused.

"I don't know. Lost me a bit. The President asked the girl where she was, and she did what any lost little girl would do. She looked out of the window." We walked to the window and saw it. The street sign pointed to Hamilton Av, Jefferson St and Adams St.

Streets. Of course, street names." Amy said breathless.

"The only place in Florida, probably all of America, with those three street names on the same junction. And Ms MacBrine, you've got that face on again. "

"What face?"

"The he's hot when he's clever face."

"This is my normal face."

"Yes, it is."

"Oh, shut up." I told him, blushing.

"Not a chance." He shot back, smiling.

Rory finally got Canton out of the TARDIS.

"We've moved. How, how can we have moved?" Canton asked, confused.

"You haven't even got to space travel yet?" The Doctor asked Rory.

"I was going to cover it with time travel." He replied.

"Time travel."

"Brave heart, Canton. Come on."

"So we're in a box that's bigger on the inside, and it travels through time and space."

"Yeah, basically." I said, nodding.

"How long have Scotland Yard had this?" He asked, curious.

We begin walking further into the warehouse.

"It's a warehouse of some kind. Disused." River informed us.

"You realise this is almost certainly a trap, of course?" The Doctor told her.

"I noticed the phone, yes."

"What about it?" I asked confused.

"It was cut off. So how did the child phone from here?"

"Okay, but why would anyone want to trap us?"

"Let's see if anyone tries to kill us and work backwards."

The astronaut watched from the shadows.

"Now, why would a little girl be here?" I asked.

"I don't know. Let's find her and ask her."

They come across a suit of technology.

"It's non-terrestrial. Definitely alien. Probably not even from this time zone."

"Which is odd, because look at this!"

The Doctor had found a crate of spacesuits, I sighed, shaking my head, as much as I loved him, he was so childish sometimes.

"It's earth tech. It's contemporary." I said examining the crate

"It's very contemporary. Cutting edge. This is from the space program." He added to my explanation.

"Stolen?" River asked.

"What, by aliens?" Amy asked like it was crazy.

"Apparently."

"But why? I mean, if you can make it all the way to Earth, why steal technology that can barely make it to the moon?" I turn and find my alien boyfriend was even weirder than before I left him. He was wearing an astronaut helmet, the visor pulled up.

"Maybe because it's cooler? Look how cool this stuff is." He did a little dance.

"Cool aliens?" I asked uncertain.

"Well, what would you call me?"

"An alien."

"Oi!"

Rory and Delaware re-enter the group.

"I, er, I think he's okay now."

"Ah! Back with us, Canton?"

"I like your wheels." Delaware told him.

"That's my boy. So, come on. Little girl. Let's find her."

"Amy and River examine the alien tech, which has a lot of gunk and slime associated with it.

"River." Amy started, but River cut her off.

"I know what you're thinking."

"No, you don't."

"You're thinking if we can find the spaceman in 1969 and neutralise it, then it won't be around in 2011 to kill the Doctor and Willow."

"Okay, lucky guess."

"It's only because I was thinking it too."

"So let's do it."

"It doesn't work like that. We came here because of what we saw in the future. If we try and prevent the future from happening, we create a paradox."

"Time can be rewritten."

"Not all of it."

"Says who?"

"Who do you think? What's this?"

River had spotted a manhole cover.

"We can still save him."

"Doctor? Look at this."

"So where does that go?" The Doctor asked, re-appearing

"There's a network of tunnels running under here."

"Life signs?"

"No, nothing that's showing up."

"Those are the worst kind."

River prepared to go down.

"Willow, will you come down with me?" I nodded, fearless, even though I was actually quaking in my boots.

"Be careful." He told me, I smiled playfully at him.

"Careful? I tried that once. Ever so dull."

"Shout if you get in trouble."

"Don't worry, I'm quite the screamer." I informed him.

"Tell me what's going on here." Delaware asked.

"Er, nothing. She's just a friend." The Doctor said sheepishly, blushing profoundly.

"I think he's talking about the possible alien incursion."

"Okay."

River and I discovered power lines, and more aliens.

"So, I was in a bar having a drink. Tell me, honestly, Am I still there?" Canton asked Amy, unsure.

"Afraid not."

River and I returned in a hurry.

"All clear. Just tunnels. Nothing down there we can see. Er, give us five minutes. We want to take another look around."

"Stupidly dangerous!" he sighed.

"Yeah, I like it too. Amy, look after him." I told Amy.

River and go back down.

"Rory, would you mind going with them?"

"Yeah, a bit."

"Then I'd appreciate it all the more."

"Hang on, River, Willow. I'm coming too" he sighed as he lowered himself down into the manhole.


	15. The Impossible Astronaut part 7

**A/N:** **Another chapter! I just decided I'd try and get as much done in one day, so here goes nothing! P.S Enjoy! And Please remember to review?**

"Are you okay?" Rory asked River worriedly.

"Ah. Yes, yes. I just felt a bit sick. It's the prison food, probably. Okay, this way? What do you think?"

"I keep thinking I hear things." Willow said quietly, staring around the tunnel, slightly scared.

"That's interesting. These tunnels are old. Really old. How can they be really old and nobody notice them?"

The three of them come across a metal door.

"It's a maintenance hatch." Rory said.

"It's locked. Oh, why do people always lock things?" I sighed, annoyed.

"What's through there?"

"I've no idea." River and I said at the same time.

"Something bad?" Rory suggested.

"Almost definitely." I sighed, nodding.

"You're going to open it, aren't you?"

"Well, it's locked. How's a girl supposed to resist?" River answered, smiling slightly.

"Is this sensible?"

"God, I hope not." I said, smiling back at Rory.

"Oh, you and the Doctor. I can kind of picture it."

"Keep a look out." River asked me, which I did.

"What did you mean? What you said to Amy. There's a worst day coming for you."

"When I first met the Doctor, a long, long time ago, he knew all about me. Think about that. An impressionable young girl, as was Willow and, suddenly this man just drops out of the sky and he's clever and mad and wonderful, and knows every last thing about her. Imagine what that does to a girl." River dropped her voice, so I was unable to hear her answer.

"I don't really have to." Rory replied.

"The trouble is, it's all back to front. My past is his future. We're travelling in opposite directions. Every time we meet, I know him more, he knows me less. I live for the days when I see him, but I know that every time I do, he'll be one step further away. And the day is coming when I'll look into that man's eyes, my Doctor, and he won't have the faintest idea who I am. And I think it's going to kill me." She looked over at me, unknown to me.

"Well… he's no longer _my_ Doctor"

She got the door unlocked.

We entered a large chamber, dry ice wafted across the floor.

A hum of machinery and what looks suspiciously like the time ship that was pretending to the first floor of 79 Aickman Road, Colchester.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"That's an alarm. Check if anything's coming."

Rory and I looked outside and saw the aliens, but when we turned back -

"There's nothing out there." We informed her.

"These tunnels, they're not just here, they're everywhere. They're running under the surface of the entire planet. They've been here for centuries."

The lights started flickering.

"Rory! Willow!"

Back to where Amy and Delaware stood speaking.

"So, you were kicked out of the FBI because you had attitude problems?" Amy asked him, curious.

"No, I just wanted to get married."

"Is that a crime?"

"Yes. Doctor who, exactly?"

"Ah. That's classified."

"Classified by whom?"

"God knows."

"Do you work for him?"

"He's my friend, if friend is the right word. I haven't seen him in a while. I had something I wanted to tell him, but stuff always gets in the way."

"Stuff does that."

"Help me! Help! Help me!" A little girl's voice rang out.

"That's her." Canton ran to where the voice is calling from.

Amy suddenly doubled over.

"Amy?" The Doctor asked, worried.

"Help me! Please!" the voice called out again.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something. It's important."

"Doctor!" Delaware yelled.

"It's really, really important."

"Doctor, quickly!"

"What, now?"

They ran through the warehouse to find Canton on the floor.

"Canton! Canton, are you okay?"

"Is he all right?"

"Just unconscious. Got a proper whack."

"Doctor, I need to tell you something. I have to tell you it now."

"Not a great moment."

"No, it's important. It has to be now."

"Help! Help me! Help me!" the little girl yelled.

"Doctor, I'm pregnant."

Heavy footsteps can be heard behind them.

"That's it. The astronaut."

The astronaut pointed at the Doctor. Amy reached for Canton's gun. The astronaut raised its visor - it is the little girl.

"Help me!" She begged

"Get down!"

"What are you doing?!" the Doctor demanded.

"Saving your life!"

"No!"

Amy shot at the astronaut, and screamed.


	16. Day of the Moon part 1

**A/N: Oh, I'm really spoiling you today! When this episode is done, I will have one epilogue chapter, so enjoy this chapter, please review, you know the usual!**

_**Valley of the Gods, Utah.**_

_Three months later - July 1969. _

Amy and River are running for their lives from men in a four wheel drive.

"Suspects directly ahead. Coming to you now. Over."

Another vehicle is coming from the opposite direction. They trap them by a cliff.

"Canton." River and Amy say, solemnly.

"Miss Pond. Dr Song." Canton threw down two body bags.

"Are they body bags?"

"Yes, it is."

"Their empty." River said confused.

"How about that?"

"Do you even know why you're doing this, eh? Can you even remember the warehouse?"

**Warehouse memory**

The Doctor is dragging Canton away.

"Canton. Amy. Amy!" the Doctor yelled.

"River, Willow, come on!" Rory yelled as well.

"Run!"

"What the hell's going on?" Canton demanded

"Look behind you."

"There's nothing behind me."

"Look. Look. Canton, look, I tell you."

"Canton turned around."

"Canton." Rasped a Silent.

Canton shot Amy and River in Utah. They both have tally marks on their arms.

**Area 51, Nevada**

The Doctor is in a strait-jacket, shackled to a chair with a yellow circle around it. He is surrounded by guards and notices saying Do Not Approach the Prisoner and Do Not Interact with the Prisoner, and has grown a beard.

"All visitors to remain behind the yellow line. All visitors to remain behind the yellow line." Said a voice.

"We found Amy Pond and River Song. They had strange markings on their arms. Do you know what they are?" Canton asked the Doctor.

"Why don't you ask them?"

**New York**

I have tally marks on my arms, too. I am wearing a loose fitting evening dress and running through a skyscraper under construction.

"I see you. I see you."

I tallied two more Silent on my arm.

"Ms MacBrine? Ms MacBrine? Go! Go! Go!" Yelled Delaware.

They catch up with me at an open wall.

"Don't move! It's over."

"They're here, Canton. They're everywhere."

"I know. America's being invaded."

"You were invaded a long time ago. America is occupied."

"You're coming with us Ms MacBrine. There's no way out this time."

"There's always a way out." I smile at him in a mysterious way.

I gently fell backwards out of the skyscraper.

**Area 51**

A wall is being constructed around the Doctor.

"We found Ms MacBrine."

"These bricks, what are they made of? Where is she?"

"She ran. Off the fiftieth floor." The breath in the Doctor's throat caught.

"I'd say zero balance dwarf star alloys. The densest material in the universe. Nothing gets through that. You're building me the perfect prison. And it still won't be enough."

**Glen Canyon Dam - Arizona**

A very dishevelled Rory with lots of tally marks on his skin ran out onto the top of the dam, only to find lots of men with guns waiting for him, and it's a long way down.

"What are you waiting for?" Rory challenged.

"I'm waiting for you to run. It'd look better if I shot you while you're running. Then again, looks aren't everything."

Canton shot Rory.

Body bags are dragged in to the completed dwarf star alloy cell.

"Is there a reason you're doing this?" The Doctor asked.

"I want you to know where you stand." Canton replied.

"In a cell."

"In the perfect cell. Nothing can penetrate these walls. Not a sound, not a radio wave, not the tiniest particle of anything."

Canton closed the door when the soldiers leave. It vanished. There is a palm print panel near where it should be.

"In here, you're literally cut off from the rest of the universe. So I guess they can't hear us, right?"

"Good work, Canton. Door sealed?"

"You bet."

The Doctor shook off his shackles and strait-jacket. The body bags sit up, gasping for breath.

"Are you okay?"

"Finally." Gasped Amy as she let herself out of the bag.

"These things could really do with air holes." Complained Rory as he helped Amy out of her bag.

"I don't think people really complain." River said standing and gathering her bearings.

"Isn't it going to look odd that you're staying in here with us?" Amy asked Canton, slightly concerned

"Odd, but not alarming. They know there's no way out of this place."

"Exactly. Whatever they might think we're doing in here, they know we're not going anywhere."

The Doctor slumped to his right, and leaned against the invisible TARDIS. He snapped his fingers to open the door.

"Shall we?"

"What about Ms MacBrine?"

In the TARDIS they stood on the console, the Doctor is now clean faced, his beard shaved off.

"She dove off a rooftop."

"Don't worry. Amy, Rory, River, open all the doors to the swimming pool."

I turned into a dive, and plummeted through the TARDIS' open door where it is parked on the side of the skyscraper.

"So, we know they're everywhere. Not just a landing party, an occupying force, and they 'have been here a very, very long time. But nobody knows that, because no one can remember them."

"So what are they up to?" I asked, walking into the console platform, I was changed and my baby bump noticeable. I saw Delaware's eyes widen. I shot up a look and he turned his attention back to the Doctor.

"No idea. But the good news is, we've got a secret weapon."

**Kennedy Space Centre**

A Saturn V rocket is on the launch pad nearby.

"Apollo 11's your secret weapon?" I asked, shaking my head slightly, he snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

"No, no. It's not Apollo 11. That would be silly. It's Neil Armstrong's foot." He whispered in my ear, I sighed; he really was insane, though brilliant.

"Three months is a long time." I said quietly to him, he nodded and kissed me, it was soft, though passionate. He drew away.

"And I missed you every second."

**A little while later**

I stood in the part under the TARDIS console, near the soul; it was peaceful down here, away from everybody.

"Knock-Knock" I turned my head to find the Doctor, I smiled as he sat down next to me.

"So… how far along are you?" I counted in my head for a second.

"33 weeks." He looked hesitant for a moment, about to put a hand on my swollen belly.

"It's okay; it's your baby as well." He carefully placed his hand on my stomach. He looked so frightened, excited, though scared.

"it's okay, say something, don't be shy." He slowly leaned down and placed an ear to my belly.

"Hello little one, uh… I'm your Dad, and I like bowties, because there cool," I rolled my eyes, though smiled, they were cool, only really when he wore them though.

"An fezzes, you and me little one, were the last of them… last of the Time-Lords, and I'm looking forward to all the fights and teaching you to fly the TARDIS, maybe if you're lucky you'll get your own Sonic Screwdriver, and I would like to say that I love you very, much, and I love your Mummy as well, so, can't wait to meet you and look forward from hearing from you." I felt a sharp kick.

"Well that was fast!" I gasped as the Doctor smiled and chuckled.

"I love you." I said quietly.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

"You know the way you're the Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Well what the baby will be?" the Doctor was quiet for a moment, thinking.

"I don't know, depends on the baby, usually the child would pick it… but a parent," he pointed to himself "would be me because I'm the Time-Lord in this, could chose the name or help with it."

"So, what are you thinking?"

"The Oracle."


	17. Day of the Moon Part 2

It is a dark and stormy night when a car drove up to the Graystark Hall Orphanage.

"In just a few days, mankind will set foot on the Moon for the first time. Today, the President reaffirmed America's commitment." Said a man on the radio.

"Ready. Check." Delaware ordered.

Amy looked at her palm. Activating the recording

"Clear."

Canton looked at his palm.

"Clear."

Earlier, In the TARDIS and standing on the control panel, the Doctor has injected something into Canton's palm.

"Ow!" exclaimed Canton.

"Ha. So, three months. What have we found out?"

"Well, they are everywhere. Every state in America. Ahh."

Rory got his injection.

"Not just America, the entire world."

"There's a greater concentration here, though."

The Doctor turned to me, I always hated things like injections, and he took my right hand gently.

"Now, I'm not going to lie to you, this will hurt, but not for long."

"Okay- AH!" he injected me, he was right, it did hurt, and then he turned to Amy.

"Ow!" Amy exclaimed when the Doctor injected her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her quietly

"All better."

"Better?"

"Turns out I was wrong. I'm not pregnant."

"What's up?" Rory asked, worried.

"Nothing. Really, nothing. Seriously."

"So you've seen them, but you don't remember them." Canton said

"You've seen them, too. That night at the warehouse, remember? While you were pretending to hunt us down, we saw hundreds of those things. We still don't know what they look like." River replied.

"It's like they edit themselves out of your memory as soon as you look away. The exact second you're not looking at them, you can't remember anything." Rory stated.

"Sometimes you feel a bit sick, though, but not always." Amy added

"That's why you marked your skin?" Canton asked

"Only way we'd know if we'd had an encounter." I answered

"How long have they been here?"

"That's what we've spent the last three months trying to find out."

"Not easy, if you can't remember anything you discover." Rory explained.

"How long do you think?"

"As long as there's been something in the corner of your eye, or creaking in your house, or breathing under your bed, or voices through a wall. They've been running your lives for a very long time now, so keep this straight in your head. We are not fighting an alien invasion, we're leading a revolution. And today, the battle begins." This time the Doctor answered

"How?"

"Like this."

The Doctor quickly injected River.

"Ow!" the Doctor laughed.

"Nanorecorder. Fuses with the cartilage in your hand," he injected himself "Ow. And it tunes itself directly to the speech centres in your brain. It'll pick up your voice, no matter what. Telepathic connection. So, the moment you see one of the creatures, you activate it, and describe aloud exactly what you're seeing." He moved to stand next to me.

"And describe aloud exactly what you're seeing. Because the moment you break contact, you're going to forget it happened. The light will flash if you've left yourself a message. You keep checking your hand if you've had an encounter. That's the first you'll know about it."

"Why didn't you tell me this before we started?"

"I did, but even information about these creatures erases itself over time. I couldn't refresh it because I couldn't talk to you."

Canton looked away then turned back and adjusted the Doctor's bow tie.

"What? What are you staring at?"

"Look at your hand." I said quietly, a red light flashed under Canton's skin.

"Why is it doing that?"

"What does it mean if the light's flashing? What did I just tell you?"

"I haven't."

"Play it."

"My God, how did it get in here?" the recording Canton asked fearfully.

"Keep eye contact with the creature and, when I say, turn back, and when you do, straighten my bow tie." The Doctor said on the recording.

"What? What are you staring at?"

"Look at your hand." I said on the recording

One of the aliens is standing there. Expect it was a hologram.

"It's a hologram, extrapolated from the photo on Willow's phone. Take a good, long look."

The Doctor turned off the image.

"You just saw an image of one of the creatures we're fighting. Describe it to me." The Doctor asked Canton, you stared at him blankly.

"I can't."

"No. Neither can I. You straightened my bow tie because I planted the idea in your head while you were looking at the creature."

"So they could do that to people. You could be doing stuff and not really knowing why you're doing it?" I asked.

"Like posthypnotic suggestion."

"Ruling the world with posthypnotic suggestion?"

"Now then, a little girl in a spacesuit. They got the suit from NASA, but where did they get the girl?"

"It could be anywhere." I sighed, helpless.

"Except they'd probably stay close to that warehouse, because why bother doing anything else? And they'd take her from somewhere that would cause the least amount of attention. But you'll have to find her. I'm off to NASA." The Doctor ordered

"Find her? Where do we look?"

"Children's homes."

I sat down on the chair suddenly; my stomach was tight and felt like cramps. Ignoring the feeling I stood, thinking nothing of it.

Little did I know I was about to have my baby.


	18. Day of the Moon Part 3

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I just was very sick and had a lot of homework, but it's done now, so enjoy! I would just like to say a huge thank you to all that reviewed; they really lifted my spirits, so thank you big time! I have to say… this chapter has something unexpected in it. Enjoy!**

"We are all in the gutter… but some of us are looking up at the stars…" with that Willow slowly turned her head back to the inky the black sky and the glistening stars, drawing her final breath.

The Doctor looked helpless for a moment, and then burst into tears… she was dead.

Willow MacBrine… love of his life… mother to his child… was dead.

**48 hours earlier…**

Amy and Canton mounted the steps of the Graystark Children's home, Canton knocked on the door and it opened.

"Hello?" asked a meak little man that was balding.

"FBI. You must be Doctor Renfrew. Can we come in?" Canton asked

"The children are asleep."

"We'll be very quiet." Amy promised.

"Is there a problem?"

"It's about a missing child."

"What are you. Yes, come in, please. This way," they entered the Orphanage to find it run down and falling apart "Please excuse the writing. It keeps happening. I try to clean it up."

On the wall up the staircase are the words "Get Out Leave Now" in large red letters, that look sinisterly like blood.

"It's the kids, yeah? They did that."

"Yes, the children. It must be, yes. Anyway, my office is this way." Renfrew shuffled along the corridor, Amy and Canton behind him.

In the TARDIS, I let out a painful huff, and then it dawned on me… I had been so stupid! The baby was coming, and it was going to be three months premature.

"RORY! DOCTOR!" I roared Rory came rushing into the control room, the Doctor behind him, wearing goggles.

"What's the matter, Willow? Are you alright?" The Doctor asked me, I looked up at him furious.

"NO, I'M HAVING YOUR BLOODY BABY!" I roared in his face, then doubled over when sharp pain gabbed through me, I gasped heavily.

"Uh… oh, alright…Rory, what do we do?!" he yelled, flustered, Rory looked taken aback and then his face went serious.

"You, keep your mouth shut," he said, pointing to the Doctor and then turned to me.

"And you, keep breathing, it's going to be alright." He took my hand and led me from the TARDIS control room.

The Doctor stood outside Willow's door, pacing.

It had seemed like hours since she had gone into labour, he wasn't allowed in due to Willow shouting at him about how pain she was and how it was his fault. Which it kind of was.

Suddenly the door opened, and Rory stepped outside.

"The baby's here." The Doctor was shocked for a moment, before gesturing to the door.

"Sure, come in." Rory opened the door wider, to reveal Willow, holding a small bundle.

He stopped in the doorway; Willow looked up, smiling tiredly.

"it's okay, come in." he smiled sheepishly and walked in and over to Willow, looking down at the small bundle.

The baby was adorable, with his own green eyes, small button nose, full rosy lips and a tuff of auburn hair. The baby was sleeping peacefully.

"Oh my… uh, this may seem a little silly… but have gender is it?" Willow smiled at him; he was so adorable when flustered.

"_She,_ It's a girl, we have a daughter." The Doctor smiled, tears of joy welling in his eyes.

"I have a daughter…. An actual daughter." Rory smiled at us.

"What are you going to call her?" he asked politely.

"Well a Time-Lor-"

"Penny." I said cutting across him. He was silent for a moment.

"Penny… that has a nice ring to it."

"It's after Pennyroyal tea, you know, by Nirvana." The Doctor shook his head, sighing.

"I will never understand you Willow MacBrine." Looked up at him.

"As I won't ever understand you…. _Doctor_." He chuckled and kissed me. He drew away and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"Can I hold her?" I nodded and carefully passed Penny to the Time-Lord.

He cradled the new-born carefully in his arms.

"Hello Penny, Penny Luna MacBrine…. We're the last of them… you and I, got stick together, see it true… I'm going to show you so much… so many wonderful places and stars. Their all just a leap away, and I swear on my both my hearts… you'll see them too," he leaned in closer to the sleeping girl.

"Unlike Jenny…" I faintly heard him whisper, who was Jenny?

A little while later I sat in Penny's room (which had magically appeared) it was beautiful, gold walls with inky black inscriptions painted on it, I only realized a few moments ago that it was Gallifreyan, different planets.

An old wooden cot, with a complex mobile hanging over it, it also had gold spirals engraved in the sides. I had a feeling this was the Doctor's crib. The light that cast the constellations known to Time-Lords across the ceiling of the room was on. The Doctor quietly slipped in and walked over to the side of the crib, I stood on the other side, we both look down at are sleeping daughter.

"Willow…" I look up, and then froze. He was holding a small box.

"Open it." I took it and opened it, to reveal the spare key to the TARDIS.

"If I trust you with my daughter…. I can trust you with the TARDIS." I smiled, tears welling in my eyes.

"Oh… and I have this." He rummaged in his never ending pocket and pulled out a simple ring.

I couldn't breathe. He just smiled.

"Willow MacBrine… I have waited for you for light years… will you do me the honours of becoming my wife and constant companion..?"

"Of… of course." He gently took my hand slipped the ring on.

It was simple gold band with a small TARDIS blue stone in the middle. I ran around the crib and flung myself at the Doctor, who caught me in his arms.

"I love you." I said, my voice muffled against his shoulder.

"And I love you too." I guess that's how it began...


	19. The Girl who died

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while… wait, wasn't it on Friday? Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter; there are spoilers for the Pandorica Opens and The Big Bang in this chapter, though they are not hugely important in this story, just has more back-ground on Willow, thanks and enjoy! P.S In this story, The Pandorica opens and The Big Bang went slightly different! Same with Father's day (Spoiler's for that as well!) and there is a description of what Willow actually looked like without the hair dye and makeup. **

I stood next to the cot where Penny slept quietly, I smiled down at her, she was so beautiful and so much like the Doctor, full of innocence and naïve hope.

I couldn't breathe suddenly, my throat closed and my eyes began to water and I looked down at my hands, I froze in horror.

Gold and Orange mist began to rise from them slowly, but surely, I wasn't imagining it from lack of air. I was actually regenerating.

"D-OC-TO-R!" I managed to scream. He came rushing into the nursery, but froze when he saw me.

"WILLOW?!" he yelled, obviously utterly confused.

"Help me." I whispered as I collapsed to the floor. The Doctor just stood in the door-way, unsure what to make of the situation.

I felt my chest tighten and then the world went black.

I found myself standing in a dusty, dark and desolate underground room, a large square box towered in front of me, it had strange engraving on the outer-layer, words of a time long past, but the inside, which you could view for the box was open, was modern looking, it was a mechanical device made for keeping someone inside.

I heard a man yell behind me, I turned around to find the Doctor.

"Thank God." I said, I began to walk to him, but he held a hand out to stop me, thinking nothing of it I continued to walk towards him and then a shot was fired and I felt a burning pain shoot through me, from my chest.

I looked down at my chest to find blood beginning to dampen the front of my light blue shirt.

"Doctor…" I mumbled and fell into his arms, dead.

The scene shifted and I was looking at the doors of the box beginning open, they opened fully to reveal a startled and much younger me standing there in awe. I had forgotten how I looked under all the make-up and hair dye. I had boy short brown hair, porcelain skin and rosy lips.

"Well you took your time." I told her, smiling slightly.

The scene shifted again, and this time I was in a church, a man, another regeneration of the Doctor, was shouting at a large, dragon like beast in front of him as guests of a wedding party, and another companion I recognized as Rose, cowered behind him.

"I'm the oldest thing in the room, take me!" I heard him yell, panic and fear gripped my heart in a vice like grasp, just as the thing was about to sweep down and swallow him, I ran out in front of him, shoving him out of the way, and was devoured in the process. I was obviously the oldest thing in the room then.

The last thing I saw was a look of confusion, guilt, shock and respect cross his face. And then the world went black.

I was standing on a bridge in a hot, stuffy room, with red lights, a large brain was nestled underneath my feet, and it also had a large electric field around it.

A man I did not know stood on the bridge as well, pointing a gun at the Doctor, not my Doctor, his last regeneration, and his other companion, Donna, behind him; both of them were standing on the bridge.

"I can't say I ever shot someone before, but there is always a first time." Just as he was about to pull the trigger, I slid in front of the Doctor, and the bullet lodged itself in my chest, I collapsed, holding my chest and the Doctor caught me and held me close.

"Who are you?" he asked quietly, Donna kneeled down on my other side, a look of sadness on her face.

"Wi-llow." I managed to choke out.

"Ah, Willow… that's a lovely name." She whispered, smiling at me kindly, I smiled back at her as brightly as I could.

"Well thank you Willow, thank you and I am sorry, I am so sorry." I smiled at him.

"Don- Don't worry ab-out it, we- all have t- to go at som- some point in are li-lives…" the Doctor's eyes welled with tears.

"We don't even know each other and you just took a bullet for me." I smiled, blood slipping down my chin.

"I know you Doctor, my God I _know_ you, th- the thing is- you don't know me…. Yet." My body went slack and the world went black.

My eyes groggily opened, I was laying on the cold grate floor of the TARDIS, the Doctor, my Doctor, and Rory hovered over me.

"What happened?" I asked my voice thick.

They looked at each other worried for a moment.

"We don't know… Willow, you were dead."

"What are you talking about Doctor?"

"Willow MacBrine… you have lived many times, many decades, and have died many, _many_ times, more than I have… Willow, I don't think you're human."

"Then what am I?"

"An old one, of a time _long_ past… a time of Gods… your kind created the TARDIS' and breathed life into the Time-Lords… Willow, you are older than Time itself, you are the last of them… Willow MacBrine… The Girl who died."


	20. The first Problem, or the first Doctor

**A/N: Another chapter, I'm really spoiling you lot today, I just read that in 11's voice, is that weird? Ah, just read it in his voice again! Anyway, I'm only really writing to get out of studying for my Spanish test tomorrow, wish me luck! Anyway, this chapter again is very, **_**very**_** Willow centred, but anyway, I just felt I had to explain more about Willow and her race, so enjoy and please if you may, review! You know that little voice in your head? Well mine's evil, telling me not to study! (It's also not even my own voice, its Matt Smith's!) Anyway, without further ado, I give you chapter TWENTY! YAY! **

Memories flooded into my mind, a mind which has suddenly expanded and shows the secrets of the universe and my god how many secrets there were, different women, different face's and lives, though somehow me, how is that possible? I'm just an ordinary person from Ireland! I never saved the Doctor… well not in this life, the life of little Willow MacBrine.

"Doctor what am I?" I blurted out, shocked. He looked at me grimly.

"Because your race is so old, there is no name, just the old ones, you are the last of your kind, because the Time-Lord gene is so strong, your race was stamped out of Penny, she is the true child of the universe... Willow, you have lived many lives, you have died many a time… you have saved my life many times as well… and now it's time you actually died, your glitching, meaning this is the last time you are reborn… I'm sorry, but you're going to die Willow."

I was silent for a moment, and then the darkness devoured me again.

Rory's eyes widened as Willow collapsed to the floor again; he rushed to her side, holding her in his arms.

"Doctor, Doctor what's the matter with her?" Rory asked, concerned. The Doctor looked down at Willow, his eyes tired and full of sadness.

"Willow is going through her time stream, meaning she is going to disappear," the Doctor checked his gold watch "In ten," Willow was slowly beginning to disappear "nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three," Willow was transparent now "two and one" Willow disappeared in a flash of bright white light.

Rory looked down at his empty arms helpless.

"Where has she gone?"

"Willow has gone back to save me, the past she saw was her future, Willow's kind were assigned to a different Time-Lord, keep them save, alive, that's why she's the last, because I survived the Time War and the others didn't, that's how she survived. Because of me. And I survived because of her… She kidnapped The TARDIS and I."

When I woke I was kneeling on a clean bronze platform, the room was amazing, and the floor was made completely made of stain glass, in deep emerald greens and brilliant amethyst, on the floor was bronze circular plates with names in Gallifreyan engraved in them. A tall hooded figure towered over me.

"Willow of the family of Eight, rise, you shall be the guardian of the Time-Lord who has chosen the name 'The Doctor'" I nodded in understanding.

Years I had watched The Doctor, I had been there every time and every second, there when he truly needed me. Then I broke the rules.

I was standing in a large city, nearly too spectacular to describe.

The sky's a bright orange, with a citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns. Beyond that the mountains go on forever, Slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow.

I was inside the large, glass city, and it was havoc. The great city of Gallifrey was dying, as were the Time-Lords.

Time-Lord ran amuck, terrified, women clutching children while their husbands try to shield them. And then I saw him, the Doctor, he was an old frail and white man, though had a certain air of strength and youth to him. He was pulling a young woman along behind him that I instantly recognized as Susan, his granddaughter.

They were going slowly, I ran forward, grabbing his hand, the man looked at me shocked and confused.

"Trust me… I'm Luna." I thought of any name of the top of my head, with that I lead him to the garages, where the faulty TARDIS' where beginning repaired, I shoved the Doctor and Susan into the TARDIS.

"Who are you?" he asked, shocked, I turned to him.

"I'm your present… your past… and your _future." _I leaned in on tippy toes and kissed his forehead. He looked, again, confused. I smiled; it was truly a beautiful sight to see the Doctor lost for words. I smoothed back his white, fluffy hair.

I turned to run back to the switch and press it, but the Doctor grabbed my wrist.

"My dear girl, come with us! You will die!" I turned to him; my eyes were bright as I searched his worried and heavy ones.

"Well then I embrace death with open arms." Before he could object I had pushed him in back into the TARDIS, shutting the door after him.

I pulled the switch and the TARDIS slowly disappeared, and I was left on Gallifrey to die and move to the next incarnation of Willow MacBrine, or Loopy Luna, as I will know for evermore be called. Each time a stranger to the Doctor, as he changed his face, and I changed mine.

It was the time I met the second Doctor and save him, I had a feeling I was going to have a lot of running done by the end of my very, _very_ long life…

**P.S: The next chapters for a while are just going to be Willow meeting all the different Doctors and Companions, saving them etc. etc. There will be little scene's, telling you what is going on in 11's, Rory, Amy, Canton and River's time and what is going on in the episode "The day of the Moon"**


	21. Meeting No2

**A/N: Well, I did **_**really**_**, well in my Spanish test (weirdly) so here is chapter twenty-one! This time it will be the second Doctor! Also, if I make a mistake about the old Doctor's, I am sorry, as some people know, I was only young when Doctor Who was re-aired, so I have no experience watching the older Doctor's, due to a BBC policy (which I will not get into) So, here you go and enjoy! P.S the sequel to this is published! **

When I woke I was standing in a prison like room, a young man in a kilt, Jamie and a young woman, Zoe, were leading the Doctor up the steps, he had changed so much, last time I had laid eyes on him he was an elderly man, now he was a middle aged man, who had a clown like air to him.

Due to my sudden appearance, the trio stared at me confused.

"Hello! I'm Luna! And I'm here to save the Doctor and his friends!" I smiled goofily at him, and taking his hand, pulled him along behind me, Zoe and Jamie hurrying after us.

We reached the TARDIS, though were stopped by a force field, we turned to find the War-Chief behind us.

"I thought I said, a few minutes?" he asked Zoe and Jamie. I gave up, quickly morphed into the Doctor and he disappeared. The exchange happened so quickly, that the Chief didn't realize.

"Jamie, Zoe, go into the TARDIS." They looked confused.

"Doctor, we're not leaving you!"

"Just go! Trust me!" they looked hesitate, though did what I asked.

The TARDIS slowly disappeared; the War Chief looked at me confused.

I morphed back into myself, he grabbed my wrist tightly, clenching so hard I felt it was going to snap in half.

"Willow of the family of Eoght, you have broken millions of Time-Lord laws and regulations, you shall he placed under trail for abuse of your power."

I arched an eyebrow at him.

"I did what my job required me to do, as you and I know well, the Time-Lords are one of the most brutal races in the universe and its parallels, maybe even worse than the Dale-" I was cut off by a sharp slap across the face.

"Never compare the Time-Lords to _Dalek's_, ever!" he snarled in my face.

"Don't you dare, my kind created you, we gave your kind life! How _dare_ you threaten me! We created you; we can just as easily destroy you…" I said, smiling slightly.

"You realize he shall be caught?"

"Yes, but he still has one more thing to do… So War-Chief, when am I gonna be forced to regenerate?"

"_Now!" _He shoved me to my feet, placing something on the back on my neck, I began to regenerate, and I stood quickly, pulling a long lock of my hair in front of my eyes. I looked at the War-Chief.

"Ginger! I'm ginger! 'Bout time, anyway, good-bye!" I tapped a few buttons on the Vortex manipulator; I disappeared in a zap of blue light, ready for the next Doctor.

And the joys he held. This was going to be a long ride…


	22. 5,6,7,8,9,10 and one big finale

**A/N: Sorry about the late update! I have been super busy with Halloween and stuff and doing all my Mid-Term Homework and to be frank, I didn't want to do this, I was putting it off for ages, but I have to finish the Doctor's and Willow's story. Enjoy! Love- W.M (P.S, I changed the Death of Willow slightly)**

_The sixth Doctor/ Fifth Doctor;_

When my feet touched the ground, I was standing in the TARDIS, though it was of an older design, the Doctor, with curly blond hair and multi-coloured clothes, lay on the ground, I sensed he was about to regenerate, so I decided to leave him be, then I saw his companion, I quickly grabbed her around the waist and using all my strength, heaved her behind the console, hidden from the view.

A woman came in, dressed in sleek red leather and holding a gun like object.

"Bring the man to my lab." She ordered a yeti like creature as she left, the monster was about to disrupt the regeneration cycle. Thinking fast I shoved the creature, and was rewarded a forceful shove, banging my head against the console, I felt the blood rush inside my head and pool. At least the Doctor had regenerated, and was safe, even if I died horribly.

_Seventh Doctor/Eighth Doctor;_

I found myself standing in the hall of a hospital, near the morgue, I was wearing scrubs. I heard a heavy object fall to the ground; I rushed into one of the morgues to find a night guard lying on the floor, fainted.

The Doctor stood in front of me, wrapped in a shroud that was used to cover his once lifeless body, he was obviously freezing, being in a morgue and only wrapped in a flimsy shroud and all.

He looked at me, expecting a swooning fit or something, none of which did possess me.

I sighed, shaking my head in a disapproving manner, like I was scolding him, I walked towards him and wrapped an arm around him and began leading him out of the morgue, rubbing his arm, trying to get some heat into him.

"C'mon you Numpty." I sighed as we left the room.

_Ninth Doctor;_

The Doctor, Rose, Micky and Jack Harkness stood in the TARDIS, staring at me shocked.

"Who are you?" he demanded, I smiled at him.

"It's me, Luna." His face broke into a smile and hugged me, swigging me off my feet and then set me down again.

"Everyone, meet Luna, the most insane woman you'll ever meet in the Universe!" he chuckled as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Well I like a bit of insane." Jack said, smiling.

"Down boy." I warned, I turned to Rose, who was staring at me, with only what I could describe as hate, pure hatred.

"Hello, I'm Luna, you must be Rose?" she didn't respond, instead, walked out of the TARDIS with Mickey and into the busy Cardiff street.

"Did I say something?" I asked.

The Siltheen stood with her arm wrapped around Rose, the companion's life hanging in balance.

When the soul of the TARDIS was revealed, I didn't think before I reached, wrenching the things arm from around Rose, I pulled myself and it toward the soul and plunged us into the blinding white light, destroying us.

"Luna, No!" was the last thing I heard.

_Tenth Doctor;_

I walked along the corridor of the Victorian England boarding school, my long blonde hair sticking out of from under my cap and my black stiff cotton skirt trailing behind me.

Then I saw him, the young boy that held the Doctor's fob watch; I rushed to the boy, leaning down beside him.

"Do you know what that is?" I asked him quietly, he looked to me, confused.

"No." I smiled at him reassuringly and stood, holding my hand to help him up.

"Well then we ought to give it back, shouldn't we?"

"Mr Smith, Sir!" I called after the Doctor, he stopped and I rushed to him, holding my cap down as I went.

"Mr Smith, you know the dreams you've been a have'n, Sir?" He looked at me confused, but nodded.

"Well, I'd keep them in a journal if I were you Sir; never know when you might need them." I spoke, smiling as I passed him a leather bound journal.

"Thank you, and what's your name?"

"Luna Sir, Luna Garrett."

"Luna, what a pretty name." he said, smiling.

I suddenly crashed down on a hard bronze platform; it was the one I had been kneeling upon at the start, but the platform was tarnished, losing its beauty. I gazed around the room, the stain glass walls had broken away and you could see the bright stars, for the ceiling was gone, weathered away.

I was wearing a long flowing blue robe, blue, not unlike the TARDIS blue and I had strange silver and gold tendrils on my arms and shoulders.

I kneeled on the platform; waiting and then I heard it, the TARDIS, the noise I had waited years to hear again.

I heard footsteps behind me; I stood and turned, and came face to face with the Doctor.

"Willow." He said quietly, I broke down into tears and fell into his arms, I was home.

"Doctor!" He wrapped his arms around me, both of us slipping to the ground.

"I got you, don't worry, I got you, I got you…" he promised as I continued to cry with relief.

"I thought I would never see you again." I sobbed as he stroked my hair reassuringly.

"I'm here now, I'm here now, don't worry." I lifted my face, my arms still around his neck.

"How is Penny?" I sniffed, he smiled.

"She's fine, but she missed her Mummy." I smiled as he embraced me again, kissing my forehead.

"I'm…. I'm sorry." I mumbled into his ear.

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"This." I whispered as I stood, and thousands of years disappeared in gold and orange clouds of dust.

Willow fell to her knees on the platform and then crumpled, dead, her lifeless blue and green eyes resting on the Doctor.

At that exact point, River, Rory and Amy witnessed the Doctor's hearts break in four.

And somewhere, not far away. Willow MacBrine's eyes flew open.


	23. Epilogue

**A/N: Epilogue people! You really think I'm that cruel and leave it there? And without saying goodbye? Tut tut, anyway. **

**I would just like to say thank you to all of you, this truly has been, the most fulfilling story to write, between the hair colours and bowties. You guys have stuck with me, I would like to say thank you for all the beautiful and encouraging reviews, and I hope you will always have a place for Willow in your heart, 'cos I know she will have a place for you, thank you all, and I hope you read the second story to this, following the life of Penny, Willow and The Doctor's daughter, thank you, Love you all- H.D**

Willow looked around her room tiredly; she had to get ready for work.

Willow stood behind the counter, a young man approached her, he was wearing a bowtie and looked oddly familiar, Willow shook her head slightly, casting away the thought and smiled brightly at him.

"Hello, my names Willow, how can I help you today?"

"Hello, it's my daughter, Penny, sixth birthday, and I wanted to get something for her, what would you recommend?" he asked, speaking with a British accent, must be down from the North, Willow thought to herself.

"Well, do you have anything in mind for her?"

"Yes, in fact I do, I would like to buy her a locket." Willow smiled at the man.

"A locket, what a lovely idea, follow me," Willow led the man from the counter and over to another counter.

"Just have a look through them and then tell me what you think." The man looked through the lockets for a moment and then sighed.

"I don't know, I would get her Mother to do this, well I'm afraid that's not possible…"

"Here, let me help you, what's Penny like?" A look of fondness crossed the man's face as he obviously thought about his little girl.

"She's just like her Mum, adventurous, clever, witty, gentle, kind and most of all… my best friend in the entire universe."

"Well, let's make sure we get her something very special," Willow said, smiling as she took one of the displays out from under the counter, "This is a personal favourite of mine."

The locket was quite large and flat and was also made of bronze, it had engravings on the front and back and huge from a medium length bronze chain.

"Do you like it?" the man asked, Willow smiled again and nodded.

"Then it's perfect!" he exclaimed as his angular face spilt into a grin.

As the man took the money out, he asked, "How is your Mothers sister, Sarah-Jane?" Willow was taken aback, but replied.

"Uh, Aunt SJ is fine, thank you, how did you?"

"Ah, Sarah was always talking about you, I just saw your badge and was like, it's Willow!"

"I'll tell her that you were asking for her, what's your name?"

"John, John Smith." Willow passed the man his receipt, change and the locket.

"Well, John Smith, I hope Penny likes her birthday present and wish her the best wishes from me."

"I most certainly will, goodbye Willow MacBrine…. Goodbye." With that, the man collected his bearings and left, Willow only noticed a few minutes later that the man had left something.

Picking it up, she opened it, inside was a silver locket, in the shape of an old public telephone box.

A young girl with brown hair entered the shop and walked up to Willow.

"Yeah Hey, I'm on holidays here and I bought a laptop, but can you give me a number encase I have some trouble?"

"Sure." Willow wrote down a number, it was a strange number, though it seemed the right number.

"There you go, hope it helps." With that the girl turned to leave.

"Excuse me, what's your name? for the record?"

"Clara Oswald."

**Authors note:**

**And that's a wrap, oh my God, I feel like I'm going to cry, I can't believe it's over! Thank you all, again. Thank you.**


End file.
